We Meet Again
by scribblez33
Summary: Cindy/Jimmy. Jimmy went to college. Cindy is struggling with her schooling. Libby comes up with a plan
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

AN: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, or any characters. Except the teacher. That is indeed my own work. I own this story plot. I am in no way making any money or profit from this story. J/C because what else could there be! :) Enjoy!

"I dont understand that, sir." The blond teen raised her hand in her chemistry class.

"Well if you have six hydrogen on this side here. Then there must be six over here. And because I already have two, I am going to find what it takes to get to six so they can be equal." The teacher explained the concept of balancing an equation with three other examples. "Of course, they do get more difficult as we continue through the year."

Cindy shook her head in defeat. Sighing, she thought to herself, "_If __I __don't __pass __chemistry,__then__ I__ won't __get __into __Princeton_." Cindy, a senior at Retroville High, was suddenly finding her mind wondering to a certain genius.

Jimmy, the said genius, in his junior year of high school accepted an offer to go to Harvard for a higher and more challenging education. He only came home to visit them during his college breaks, and those were too short and not frequent enough for the blond.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. It pulled Cindy out of her trance and she made a mad dash for the door so to get to her locker faster. Her locker was located next to her best friends' locker.

Libby was still the same girl. Today she was sporting a pair of blue jean Capri pants and a pink camisole.

Cindy found her best friend listening to a new C.D. of Lady Antebellum. Pulling the books out of her locker, she confided in her long time best friend. "It happened again, Lib."

Libby was all ears from that point on. She knew that her best friend, Cindy had let herself go ever since the teenage genius left, but distractions during class was where it had to end! She could handle the less aggressive Cindy, and the, my grades dropping to average, Cindy. She was not ready to deal with the, I just failed high school, Cindy.

"Girl, you have got to get on the holophone, the internet, your cell, or SOMETHING! Get ahold of that boy, and let him know! This cannot keep going on." Libby was very frustrated with Cindy. She was not the same since Jimmy left them last year.

The bell rang once more telling students to get to their designated homeroom classes.

Thankfully Libby, Cindy, Sheen, and Carl all had the same homeroom. Libby had an idea but it would involve leaving Cindy out of it.

"No talking, no horseplay, no phones, no music, no singing, dancing, kissing, holding hands. Basically, don't do anything except your homework!" The teacher wanted the kids to be smart and grow up to be teachers so he could go retire to a beach house in the coastal area. But he would never let them know that. Until then, he would make them all study.

"_Now __is__ the__ time __to__ put __my __idea __into__ action.__" _Libby thought to herself. With a smile on her face, she raised her hand, hoping the teacher would answer her prayers.

"Libby, do you need something?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, I'm supposed to be doing a group project with Sheen and Carl over Ultra Lord's musical llama farm, and I can't do that if I am on this side of the room and they can't talk to me..." Libby did quick talking and hoped that it would work.

"Very well, Libby. You may move to their seats, but KEEP IT QUIET!" The teacher almost spit on the students in the front row with the last statement of his.

"_YES!__That __was __a__ stupid__ thing __to __say,__but __it __gets __me__ to__ Sheen__ and__ Carl.__" _ Libby gathered her things and began walking over to her other friends.

Cindy was too lost in her thoughts of Jimmy to notice what was going on in class. She had her chemistry book out in front of her and a paper. Every so often she would pretend to write something down on the paper, but it always turned out to be, "Jimmy+Cindy".

She kept thinking about how much they used to fight as kids, and his blue eyes. He had grown to be six feet, like his father, and had cut his hair to where it was short and able to be styled. And on occasion, like the dances that the five of them went to as a group, he let Libby and Cindy style it.

The day he left, he gave all his friends some of his hair to get into his lab and keep Goddard company.


	2. Things to think on

Cindy could not focus on her homework. It was getting closer to Jimmy's fall break. In a week, she would see him again. If he wasn't busy inventing something like he was all summer. It bummed the group out that he didn't have time to spend with them, but they understood that he needed to do it for a summer independent study class. Sighing, she just stared off into space.

Libby was busy working on her plan. Quietly, she let the boys in on her idea. "Okay, when Jimmy comes home, we have got to get those two alone! Are you in?"

Sheen wrapped his arm around Libby and sweetly, softly, responded, "Anything for my Libby."

Blushing, Libby smiled at his sweet comment. "Carl, what do you think?" She asked.

"Libby, I don't know about this. Jimmy and Cindy fight so much that they would kill each other if they were alone…." Carl felt that this was a bad idea. Yet something in him said to go along with it. "I suppose I can help out. If it's not dangerous, or will give me hives, because if it does, I won't do it."

"Excellent." Libby smiled and silently laughed to herself. Jimmy and Cindy would get over their differences once and for all.

The bell rang and that was the end of the day.

Cindy gathered up her materials and headed out the door to her locker.

Meanwhile, one teen genius was thinking on a certain blond haired girl in his hometown. Jimmy figured going to college would be the best thing for him. He would, after all, be with students and teachers just as smart as he. And although he was constantly wishing breaks would come faster and be longer, and thinking about his best friends still in high school, his grades were still higher than the other students. Not to mention, he was almost smarter than most of the teachers and professors in his classes. It was his sophomore year and he was studying to be, well he wasn't sure yet. He knew he could do so many great things with his genius IQ level, but he couldn't decide what the best course of action was.

"And we will pick up with this next class period." The teacher dismissed the students for the day.

"Sir," Jimmy approached his teacher. "I was wondering, about registering for another semester. That is coming up and I need to choose my classes."

The teacher looked up from his notes and noticed Jimmy. "If I were you, kid, I would go home. You do not belong here. Your last report far bettered my own research. I do not admit when I am defeated, but I believe that you, Jimmy Neutron, should just leave."

Jimmy's head dropped low. "How am I supposed to get a job without a degree? And what about all the things I want to continue learning?"

"Don't you think that your family misses you? What about friends? Its hard being away from home when you are not prepared for what college has to offer, but you, you were prepared. You have an IQ higher than many many students combined. You are by far the best pupil I have had the pleasure of teaching, because you have also taught me. You can be out of this college in December with a degree if you play your cards the right way, and to the right people. Trust me, Jimmy. You belong in the science world, I believe that. But you need more than just a degree. You need friends, family, fellowship. You are young. We will talk again. I need to prepare for my next class." This teacher seemed sincere to Jimmy.

Jimmy, on the way back to his dorm room, was thinking about everything the teacher had just said.

Walking in without knocking, it was his room after all, he was not greeted in a friendly manner like he would be with Goddard. He missed his dog. He snapped out of his sappy state and went to his roommate's side. "What are you doing on my computer? And how did you get the password?" Jimmy was outraged.

"Chill dude. This guy here said he knew you and wanted to see you. Said you grew up together or something like that." With that, Jimmy's roommate left, slamming the door behind him.

Jimmy searched the room for another person but couldn't find anyone. What was his roommate talking about?

"Hey Jim, why do you live with that guy?" A familiar voice, but where was it coming from?

Jimmy knew he was ready to go insane. He was hearing Sheen's voice. He sat down on his bed and looked at the photograph he had on his desk. His gaze lingered on the Cindy of the photo. She had grown up to be a beautiful woman in the last seven years. That's when it hit Jimmy. "Sheen! What are you doing?" Jumping up off his bed he pulled out the chair to his desk and sat at the computer.

"Well I needed to get ahold of you. I used the last of your hair coming in here. Ultra Lord is super cool on the holophone isn't he, Jim?" Sheen had his Ultra Lord figurine with him and was playing with it.

Jimmy just smiled. Sheen hadn't changed a bit. "What is going on in R-ville these days, my friend?" Jimmy was desperately searching for an answer that contained Cindy.

"Huh? Oh, yea. Cindy is failing classes and Libby says that if you don't come home, she is going to come drag you home herself." Sheen announced.

Jimmy laughed. That sounded like the Libby he knew alright. She was the one, after all, who tamed the zombie mummies in Egypt so long ago. "Sheen I have one week left until my break. Can't it wait? Wait, did you say that Cindy is failing courses?" This did not sound like the smart, beautiful, powerful woman that he loved, not at all.


	3. Going home

"Sheen, it is very important that you tell the gang to meet me in front of my lab this friday at six pm. Am I understood?" Jimmy ran his hands through his hair.

"Friday. Lab. Got it Jim. Look at Ultra Lord flying. Oh yea, Jim, who is that guy?" Sheen looked around the whole room.

"He is my roommate. We are assigned them when we get to the college. I have been living here with him since I went away. He is pretty alright, for a jock who does not know anything about science." Jimmy laughed at his declaration for being okay with his roommate. "Sheen, tell me more about R-ville. I could use a bit of a distraction from school." _Not that Cindy has not been a big distraction on her own. _ Jimmy thought to himself.

"Well, Libby is still super into music. Carl thinks that us getting you to talk to Cindy alone when you get back is going to give him hives, Ultra Lord almost died in last night's episode and Sam has a new flavor of the month finally. Its really good, you have to try it sometime." Sheen just kept talking not caring or minding maybe not even knowing that he had just given away a secret.

"You want me to talk to Cindy, alone?" Jimmy asked in a surprised manner to hide his brain celebrating.

"I dont think I was supposed to tell you that." Sheen scratched his head. "Well, later, Jim!"

"Sheen, what are you telling the gang?" Jimmy questioned

"Something about a lab. Ultra Lord out!" Sheen put the Ultra Lord mask on and began to fade out of the room.

"Might as well take things into my own hands now." Jimmy searched his call log until he found what he needed.

"Hello, Carl speaking." Carl answered his house phone.

"Carl, buddy, its Jimmy." Jimmy hoped that he could go through with this. He could always count on Carl. "Listen, I want you to tell the gang to meet me at my lab this friday at six pm. Can you do that for me, pal?"

"Sure thing, Jim." Carl was always responsible for tasks he was given.

"Thanks. I am glad I can count on you. Sheen just blew it off." Jimmy slowly filled Carl in on the goings on of the last hour.

"Oh dear. I knew this was not going to work. Libby is going to be mad at Sheen." even though Jimmy was not in town, he could tell his friend was pacing the room he was in.

"Carl, we are not going to tell Cindy what is going on. I will continue on with the plan like Libby wants. It will be okay." Jimmy felt little doubt that there was going to be a problem.

"Until she kills you for trying to mess things up." Carl didn't mean to sound so depressing. He was just scared that his friends would fight until there was nothing left of the other.

Jimmy knew what had to be done. He hung up the phone with Carl and gathered some papers off of his desk. He was going to have to go back to his teacher.

Jimmy arrived just as class was getting out. He approached his teacher who was also his adviser.

"Mr. Neutron, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Sir, you said that I could be out of here by the end of the semester with a degree. Could you point me in the right direction? I would very much like to get a degree." Jimmy said these words excitedly but he knew that in his heart, it was because the woman he loved was struggling and he wanted to be with her.

"Well, we shall just pull up your file here." The teacher was not young enough to be all familiar with computers, but Jimmy was patient. He knew he had to be in order to get what he desired. "It looks like, Mr. Neutron, you have the ability to take an extra 6 hours starting after fall break and be graduated by december with a few degree options. You could be a science teacher, an engineer, and a few others. Of course there are other options as well. You could duo degree. Meaning you could graduate with an engineering degree and a teaching degree as well. Vice versa and so on."

Jimmy knew what everything his adviser was spouting out meant, but he needed to remain calm and quiet. Finally, finding his voice, Jimmy spoke up. "Sir, I would like to take the extra hours. You know me and you know my work. It could be done from my house. I would like to take the engineering degree and the teaching degree."

"Excellent decisions for a man of your brain quality, Mr. Neutron. I shall just need you to fill out these papers here..." Jimmy did not give his adviser the chance to finish the sentence. He shuffled the papers into his face.

"I was meaning to fill these out and try to graduate next semester, but here. Every last "t" has been crossed and the "i"s have been dotted." Jimmy did not know what was going to happen now, so he sat and waited.

"Very well, Mr. Neutron. It has been a pleasure of this university to have you here. Maybe you could teach here someday."

"I dont know about that one, sir." Jimmy laughed and his adviser laughed along with him.

"Now, I take it you will finish all the papers and tests and homework from your home, then?" He asked

"Yes, sir. When I was ten, I built my very own laboratory with high security. I will be doing mostly everything from in there. Also, I could take some teaching hours with the local students. You know, be their tutor and what not." Jimmy tried to sound like he was not excited about going home, but his insides were churning. He wanted to see everyone. But mostly, he wanted to help Cindy find her way back to herself.

"Sounds great. Make sure you keep the proper documentation and send us copies. I am giving you my trust, Mr. Neutron. Do not break it." The adviser had proven to be a mentor to Jimmy in ways that Jimmy will remember for the rest of his life.

Jimmy shook his hand and rushed back to his dorm room. His roommate was not back yet, and he was glad for that.

Jimmy began to pack up things in the most efficient manner and heard his cell phone ring.

He dug it out of his pocket and his heart leaped into his throat. Cynthia Vortex was calling him.

"Hel...Hello?" He asked.

"Jimmy, hi. Its Cindy. Vortex. We used to hang out together. I was wondering. When you come home from break, can we, well that is." there was a long pause. Jimmy waited for the rest of the sentence to come out. "Jimmy I need help and I was wondering if you could tutor me. There I said it. I am not better than you at science."

Jimmy smiled a little. This was definitely not his spirited and competitive Cindy.

"Sure, Cindy. Ill help you. I will be home shortly. Can I come over tonight?"

Cindy was floored. _ "Jimmy is coming home tonight I thought his break wasnt for another few days?" she thought to herself._

"Call me when you get in and we will discuss it." Cindy tried to sound ever so uncaring.

Jimmy heard her end of the line die so he hung up.

"_I'm going home. Cindy, please be the same." _Jimmy silently pleaded.

Jimmy loaded up his hover car and was gone from campus in a short time.

Taking time to plan out only a few stops along the way, Jimmy was en Route to Retroville.


	4. We meet again

**AN: Sorry this took so long!**

**I have been so bogged with college life and I am getting married in a month! Can you believe it! It is also difficult to put Thank you for staying with me and hanging in there Reviews for this story are helpful and encouraging. I love you all! **

Cindy stood in her room that was decked out in soft pinks and greens with pictures of her friends and various celebrities on the walls, with her cell phone still in hand. Staring blankly at the small device, she tried to wrap her mind around what just happened. Walking to a small desk in the corner next to her bed, she looked at a picture of her group of friends from Prom, but mainly at Jimmy.

"Am I so out of things that I lost count of when your breaks were?" Cindy asked, talking to the picture. She picked it up and sat on her bed. Letting out a long, drawn out sigh, she placed the picture down. Cell phone still in hand, she tossed the idea of calling Libby around. Best friend gossip winning over nervous Cindy meeting Jimmy again, she dialed the memorized phone number.

Ring number one. Ring number two. Cindy counted the rings. If Libby didn't answer by ring five, the code they made in grade school stated she was to hang up. Ring four.

"Hello?" Libby answered.

"Oh Libbs you have to get over here like ten minutes ago!" Cindy burst into tears unwillingly.

"Girl say no more." Libby hung up her phone and rushed to get her car keys. Libby's family had moved across town a few years back and now the quickest way to Cindy's was via car.

Libby knocked on the door and was let in by Cindy's mother. She climbed the stairs to Cindy's room and knocked on the door that was slightly ajar.

No response came from her best friend, so Libby pushed the door open further and saw Cindy on her bed with a picture frame in her hands. "So I take it you are not doing homework and needing help." Libby announced her presence

Cindy sat the frame down, bolted up and shut her door. Hugging her friend quickly, she sat on the floor cross legged longing to tell Libby the story.

"Those tears are wasted on chemistry homework chick. I told you to not take that class." Libby claimed as she sat on the desk chair in front of Cindy.

"I did something Libby. I couldn't help it. You know how it is when I just act without thinking…"Cindy let that sentence hang in the air while she looked to Libby.

Libby was her best friend, her companion and her secret keeper. Libby was the only one who knew how much she cared for Jimmy, and how much it hurt to see him leave. Libby was the only one who was by her side as everything changed.

"Lord girl tell me you did not agree to go anywhere with Nick Dean AGAIN. You know those are bad choices. We have been through this…"

"No! Its nothing like that!" Cindy cut in. "I, well, I was lonely and wondering what Jimmy was doing and well I picked up the phone and I dialed his number, and I talked to him."

Libby looked confused but let Cindy continue her story.

"Well we didn't talk in the sense of talking. I more babbled than anything. And then, he, well, he told me he was coming home and wanted to see me when he got here Libby." Cindy got up and began pacing her room. She stopped in front of her closet and threw open the doors.

"Cindy, you know I love you girl. You know that I am not going to let you get away with just that little story. I need more. What was said, what did you feel, and more importantly, WHY is Jimmy coming to see you?" Libby asked

Cindy needed no more prying from her friend and began to explain the entire event as it played out.

"So you called because you missed him and have been thinking about him heavily for the last week?" Libby questioned

Cindy only nodded her head.

"You told him you were no good at science?" Libby prodded as she pointed to a wall of ribbons from various science fairs.

Again, Cindy only nodded

Looking around the room, Libby sighed. "We need to get you dressed and ready for him. You know this?" Libby once again asked her silent friend. To which, Cindy nodded her head again.

"We need something that says I need you, but won't scream desperate. It should say Im dressed up, but serious about studying." Libby began going through Cindy's things as Cindy sat down on her bed looking at the picture again.

"Libby, we haven't talked since that day. What if I really did hurt him and was his reason for accepting the offer?" Cindy asked but her question went unanswered as her friend dug through the closet tossing clothes out everywhere.

"You are going to have to clean all this up, Libbs." Cindy laughed for the first time that night.

Three long hours on the road and Jimmy was beat. He tried to only stop once on this long drive to and from college. Especially tonight. Jimmy was in his hoover car that had been modified from original design to look like a real car and function as a real car, only with one variation: it could fly, well, hoover.

He took the turn for the exit "Retroville and Retroland" and considered calling Cindy. He was only a half hour away.

Instead he flipped open a cubby on his dashboard and dialed Goddard's number.

He was greeted with many barks and whines.

"Goddard, tell mom and dad that I am half an hour away from home." Jimmy was pleased when he heard a bark of confirmation. Smiling to himself in his car, he ended the call and concentrated on his drive.

Once in town, Jimmy lowered the vehicle to the ground and drove himself to Sam's, glad that he had suggested to put in a drive through. He ordered two medium chocolate shakes and a tub of rocky road ice cream, hoping Cindy hadn't changed her taste for ice cream in the last year.

It is true he came home for breaks, but they were always spent in his lab instead of with his friends, and he missed that dearly.

Pulling into his driveway, he grabbed his bags and headed to his clubhouse that doubled as a lab.

Once his bags were in the clubhouse, he left the seemingly small childhood area and locked it up. He turned and looked to see Cindy's house directly across the street from his. Smiling, he noted her light was on. Without saying hello to his parents, he picked up the shake and the tub of ice cream and headed to her house.

Cindy looked out her window to see the red hoover car in the driveway of the house across the street and knew it meant Jimmy was home. She even saw him walking to her house.

"Will he ring the doorbell, knock on the door, or fly to my window directly?" she asked herself out loud. "My money is on knocking on the door."

Hearing a knock on the door, a satisfied Cindy did a fist pump to the air.

"I wanted to see if Cindy was still up, and if so, I came to offer her help on homework." A deep voice Cindy assumed was Jimmy's said to her mother.

"She is in her room. " Cindy heard her mother respond.

Cindy looked around frantically for her chemistry book and grabbed it just as the door handle turned and the door opened.

There they were, face to face.

Alone together for the first time since Jimmy left.

"Hi." She spoke tentatively.

"We meet again, Cynthia Vortex." Jimmy responded.

Cindy tried to analyze the tone in Jimmy's voice, but could not hear any harshness or any hatred towards her. That was a relief to her heavy heart.

"I brought up some ice cream for us. I hope you still like chocolate shakes and Rocky Road ice cream." Jimmy quickly stammered.

Cindy blushed at his excellent memory, she set her chemistry textbook down, taking one of the shakes and one of the spoons from Jimmy's hands. "No. I have not. Thank you for remembering."

"I thought I would bring something for us both since you asked for help." Jimmy commented.

"Yeah…" was all Cindy could say. Her heart was beating so quickly she could barely hear her own thoughts, let alone Jimmy's deep voice.

"Lets get this going then." Jimmy smiled at Cindy and she nearly melted where she was standing.


	5. Chapter 5

Libby sat at Sam's with Carl and Sheen. They each ordered a chocolate shake and Carl was complaining of a headache already after he took only one sip.

Libby hunched closer to the table and whispered to the two, "They are already alone in Cindy's room studying her chemistry. I bet we won't have to do much at all! We could have Jimmy plan to help Cindy and then they end up here on a date. I could convince the reluctant Cindy that Jimmy really does care and when they are alone here, they will know it in an instant!"

Sheen smiled, "Libby, my love that is an excellent plan." He took Libby's hand and kissed it. Libby just blushed at the sentiment. "Jimmy will help I know he will. He helps everyone and he is really smart. Excuse me for a moment." Sheen excused himself to use the restroom.

Carl was nervous about deceiving his friends. He didn't want the group to break up more than it already had. With Jimmy at college, the other four friends were thinking about where to go for college. Cindy was going to go to Princeton and Libby and Sheen were going to the local community college. Carl was not sure where he was going to go but he felt uneasy about this situation. "Libby, what if it doesn't work? What if they just act like old times?"

Libby looked like she wanted to say something to Carl, but kept her mouth shut.

When Sheen came back from the restroom, the three friends left a small tip for Sam and left the building. Libby went to her vehicle and began to drive home. Carl and Sheen headed down the street to their own houses.

Libby pulled into her driveway and turned off her car. "The plan has to work." She mumbled to no one in particular. She walked up to her front porch and opened the door with her key. Closing the door behind her she tiptoed quietly up the stairs to her room.

Once in her room she sighed and closed the door. Falling onto her bed she pulled out her phone awaiting any indication from her best friend how the night studying with Jimmy went.

Jimmy sat on the chair while Cindy was sprawled across her bedroom floor. Papers spread out every which direction, a chemistry book and her notes notebook sat in front of her. While a half empty container of ice cream along with two empty medium cups sat on the desk behind Jimmy.

"Its hopeless! I'm never going to learn how to do this. When am I going to need to know this stuff anyways?" Cindy muttered.

Jimmy laughed. "Well, Cindy, you will need to know it if you take any science course in college. You are still planning on going to college, aren't you?"

Cindy sat up. "Not if I cant pass Chemistry!" she flung her arms in the air and took a deep breath.

"Its okay, Cindy. You have help. Im going to try and re teach you this information. Maybe I can help in some way that your teacher was unable to." Jimmy got off the chair and sat down next to the blond.

Cindy's breath caught in her throat. She was desperately reminding herself to breath in and out at an even pace. Jimmy being so close made her heart beat increase and a blush crept its way onto her face. She willed herself to concentrate on the problem that Jimmy was presenting on her notebook.

"So, here, I have this element alone. Its added to a compound here. Because this element is by itself I am going to have to have in the product a different element alone." Jimmy stopped and faced Cindy. She was so close to him. He faintly smelled the vanilla hand lotion she favored and the apple hair products she couldn't live without.

Jimmy was lost in his thoughts now. He wanted to take her into his arms and hold her while she cried over the frustrations of single replacement reactions and balancing equations. For him this was easy but she was different. Gone was her stubbornness to do anything better than him. Gone were the forceful anger, hate, and disgust. In its place was a delicate and gentle Cindy he was beginning to like.

Cindy and Jimmy made a pact to be civil to each other after one of their numerous trips to outer space. That didn't mean the teasing stopped or the name calling either. It was routine with them growing up. They always competed with each other in some way or another. But this was different. Cindy was asking for help and Jimmy wanted to give it to her more than anything.

"I think that I kind of get it now. So this replaces this because its alone, and because it was alone to begin with, the element it replaced is now alone." Cindy smiled at the understanding.

"Yes that is right. Great job Cindy." Jimmy felt his heart leap. Cindy was a quick learner. He could help her pass in no time. A beep from his watch told him it was past eleven and Cindy had school the next day. "Go ahead and get ready for bed. I'll be back tomorrow to help with balancing."

Cindy and Jimmy started picking up the papers on the floor. They both reached for the same one and as their hands touched, both of them blushed and pulled away.

"Sorry. I didn't mean…" Jimmy began.

Cindy cut him off holding a hand up in the air. "It's fine. We were both trying to hurry things up."

A knock on Cindy's door made them both jump up to their feet. When the door opened it was Cindy's mother.

"Cindy, dear, it's time to get ready for bed. Jimmy will have to come over later and help." Cindy's mom announced.

"No problem mom. We were just finishing up here." Cindy grabbed the papers and the notebooks and put them on the desk. She took the carton of ice cream and handed it to her mother. "Can you put this in the fridge, mom?"

Cindy's mother gave her a smile, kissed her forehead and went out the door.

"Guess I better leave now." Jimmy grabbed the two shake cups intending on throwing them away at home.

"Jimmy, thank you. Maybe you can tell me about college life next time?" Cindy was curious and wanted to hear, but she also wanted to keep Jimmy around longer.

"Next time it is then. Bye Cindy." Jimmy strode out of the door and down the hallway.

"Next time." Cindy repeated quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Cindy's heart was racing when she closed the door of her room behind Jimmy. She turned and leaned against it for support, knees weak like Jell-O on a hot summer's day. Reaching her hand up, she placed it over her beating heart, she took deep breaths and exhaled sharply.

"_Calm down_!" Cindy inwardly demanded her heart and body.

"Why am I so worked up about this? Its not like he kissed me or anything!" Sliding down the door to a sitting position, Cindy brought her knees up to her chest and sighed. Cindy was relieved that Jimmy was home, safe, and willing to help her with her science class, and homework. He was not pushy, he was not the "in-your-face" Jimmy that he used to be, and he definitely was looking good.

"Stop that train of thought right there missy!" She chided her own thoughts. Jimmy was there to help her, not be her boyfriend, right?

With an even larger sigh of despair, Cindy got up, trudged over to her bed and flopped down. She did not get a chance to let her brain wander too far when her cell phone chimed.

"Want to talk?" It was Jimmy's cell number.

Smiling, Cindy leaped out of bed, walked to her window and looked out. She could make out a smudged shadow like figure on the curb across the street from her house. In any other case, she would consider it stalker like or creepy even, but with Jimmy, she thought it cute.

Picking up her phone, she punched in a few quick words. "Thx 4 the help. I needed it."

"Anytime, but that is not what I was referring too."

Confused, Cindy decided that she needed an explanation. Instead of hitting the chat bubble to text, Cindy tapped the green phone that would call Jimmy.

"Tired of texting me already?" Jimmy answered after two rings.

She could hear the smile in his voice "No, but I thought this would be easier." _"Plus I want to hear your voice and your laugh…"_ Cindy shook the thoughts away. "Why do you think we need to talk?"

"Cindy, Im not going to play dumb with you. I could see the look on your face. You didn't want me to leave your room. What is up with that?" Jimmy commented.

"Maybe I just wanted to keep you here so that I could do my homework and if a question came up I could ask." Cindy countered, not wanting to admit to Jimmy, or to herself really, that she wanted him to stay because she felt attracted to him.

"No Cindy. It was more than that. I know you, and even though I have been gone, I am pretty sure that facial expressions do not change. You looked like you had just received bad news or something." Jimmy ran his free hand through his hair. "Look, if you don't want to talk, its fine, I'll go inside and see you tomorrow."

"No, it is okay, Jimmy. We're talking now, aren't we?" Cindy looked down through her window again and could see the figure pacing back and forth. "Jimmy calm down. Its not that big of a deal. I just wasn't ready for my mom to barge in and tell us that it was time to be done. Honest."

"_LIES!_" Her thoughts screamed at her.

"Okay. Well then, goodnight, Cindy." Jimmy looked up to the window and Cindy thought she saw a wave.

"Goodnight, Jimmy." With that both hung up their phones.

Cindy watched as the figure of Jimmy climbed the porch stairs and opened the door.

"Guess I better go to bed now. School tomorrow and all." Cindy started readying herself for bed. She took one last look at the photo beside her bed and exhaled, rolled over and went to sleep.

Jimmy closed the door and was surprised that neither his mother nor his father was there to greet him.

"_It is late."_ His mind reminded him as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom.

Goddard was there to greet him. "Bark!"

"I missed you too, Goddard. I'm sorry I couldn't bring you. I hope that everyone has been taking care of you." Jimmy sat on his bed. Gone was the room of rockets and space sheets. In its steed were light blue plaid sheets and pictures of friends from numerous explorations. "I'm graduating in December, boy, if I can keep up projects, and do some teaching. I hope that tutoring Cindy qualifies."

"Bark, Bark!" Goddard wagged his mechanical tail and climbed into the small bed next to Jimmy's.

Jimmy patted Goddard's head and rolled over. It had been so long since he slept in his own bedroom that he forgot how soft the pillows were, how the mattress just pulled him in as he lay down. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep, dreaming of a blond who knew absolutely nothing about the way he felt.

The next morning came quicker than Cindy wanted it to. The alarm screeched and hollered at her until she got up and turned it off. Groggily she walked to the bathroom for her morning routine of shower, brush hair, and putting on make-up.

When she exited the bathroom, she made a mad dash to her bedroom a few feet away upon hearing her phone singing, "Stop in the name of love!" It was Libby's ringtone.

"Libbs, what's up?" She asked her best friend.

"You tell me, missy. It is after dawn and you have not texted, called, emailed, video chatted, OR facebooked me at all! WHAT IS UP! I expected you to tell me how it went with Mr. tutor last night."

Cindy smiled at her best friend's nosiness. "Okay, ill fill ya in, but can I get to school first?"

"Meet you there in like a Nanosecond girl!" Libby hung up her phone and rushed to get her belongings together.

Cindy, like Libby rushed to grab everything she needed for the day. Rushing down the stairs, she stopped briefly in the kitchen to get something to eat.

Cindy smiled as she walked out the door and looked at the Neutron's house. It seemed friendly today. Not that it never did before, but something in her knew it was because Jimmy was back. She hopped onto her bike and headed for the school.

Libby didn't even give Cindy a chance to lock her bike before stopping her and pleading for details. "Girl give me the dirty dets! Did you guys work or did you look longingly into each other's eyes and kiss?"

A part of Cindy longed for what Libby said to be true but she pushed that part to the back of her mind and allowed herself to speak while locking her bike to the bike rack. "Nope, he brought me some ice cream and a shake from Sam's then we just worked on the chemistry homework I had. He even explained it so I understood it, Libbs! It was great."

Libby looked at her friend as they walked into the school. Her starry eyed gaze mad Libby believe that something else was already going on.

"Why do I not believe you? What else happened?" Libby lowered her voice and whispered to Cindy as they entered the building.

"Well, after he left, he texted me, and then I called him. We talked and then went to bed." Cindy rushed through the last part, causing Libby to stop.

"Hold up girlfriend, you cannot leave me hanging like that. What did you talk about?"

"Its nothing Libby, besides, he would never be interested in me like I am in him." At the realization of what she had just said out loud, Cindy clasped her hands over her mouth and turned away from her friend.

"I heard that, Cindy. You cant hide it from me now. I knew you would admit it sooner or later!" Libby dance joyously.

The conversation was cut short by the bell ringing.

"See ya at lunch, Cin." Libby waved and went off to class.

"Yea, see ya." Cindy whispered after her.

Cindy walked to her locker, put her backpack in it and closed it shut. She began walking to her first class of the day, PE when something, rather someone, made her stop.

Jimmy walked through the halls of the school accompanied by the principal. When he passed Cindy, he turned and smiled.

"What is he doing here?" Cindy wondered as she made a dash to the physical education room to begin changing for class.


	7. distractions

**Well, I got married :) my husband is set to graduate college in two weeks! I have been practicing making cakes for his party and my latest one is an atom cake (cake that will be sculpted and frosted to look like an atom.) It didn't turn out so well, but I will get the hang of it!This is for my many reviewers these in particular: tsnell, jcforever19, and also to Spike's real lover. Sorry, this one may contain typos because I was switching computers constantly! May your day be brightened by this update and that's all I will say on the matter **

PE class did not go the way she wanted it to. During the class game of soccer, she was the goalie and distracted, very distracted. Caught up in her own thoughts of a certain boy.

"What is Jimmy doing here?" She was standing in front of the goal and thinking of possible reasons that her Jimmy could be here in the high school during class periods.

"Maybe I should ask during lunch." She said to herself

The coach blew the whistle signaling another goal.

Cindy snapped out of her own world and realized she wasn't focusing on the game. With ten minutes left she swore she wouldn't let another ball past her. Her team was down by two goals with four minutes left on the clock now and she kept her promise to herself to not let another ball through the goal. Her team scored once more and tied the game.

Betty, the school's queen bee, was coming towards her. Cindy prepared herself to catch the ball that perfect Betty was running down the makeshift field in the gym of the school.

Betty's lips curved upward into a smile that spread across her face as she kicked the ball with great force. Cindy didn't think that little miss perfect would be such a great athlete, but Betty turned out to be quite the soccer player. With all the Tae Kwon Do training Cindy had, she should have been prepared for this type of quick motion. So when Betty kicked the ball towards her, her body should have been ready to react and catch the ball.

The last thing Cindy heard was the buzz of the clock, and the whistle of the coach.

She woke in the nurses' office a few moments later. Everything happened so quickly that Cindy could barely remember it all. Yet it seemed to pass in such slow motion that she did remember what happened.

"No, no, stay down." The nurse pushed her gently back down onto the cot as Cindy tried to sit herself up. "It is unfortunate that you passed out. You have a slight concussion dear. You should attempt to stay awake as much as possible today. If you can have a friend or companion keep you up that would be even better. I can give you some aspirin and a cold pack to ease the discomfort."

Cindy watched as the nurse turned and grabbed an ice pack.

"Here. Put this on the side of your head. Now try to sit up nice and slow."

As the nurse was saying this, Cindy did as directed.

"I feel like I have been hit by a meteor." Cindy managed to tell the nurse.

The nurse chuckled, "Well that soccer ball hit you pretty hard…" The nurse didn't finish her sentence.

"Nurse, do I have to stay at school today?" Cindy asked.

"Well, I suppose that you do not. Why? Are you wanting to go home?" the nurse was smiling at her so sweetly.

"Well, I don't feel so great right now and I would feel better in my home. Today is my mother's day off of work so she could watch over me. I have a perfect attendance record if you feel that that may be why I want to go home…" Cindy didn't get to finish her rambling. The nurse wrote her a note and was on the phone with Mrs. Vortex.

"You may collect your things and head to the office. Your mother is on her way to pick you up and take you back to your home." The nurse dismissed Cindy with a wave of her hand.

Cindy went to her locker. Looking around corners to make sure that no one was watching, she opened her locker and grabbed what she needed. As she closed the door, she noticed a note on the ground in front of her locker. She gingerly bent to pick it up. Her head screamed at the pain causing her to wince. Standing up, Cindy walked to the office and sat.

"Cynthia, darling are you okay! The nurse said you were knocked out! Oh dear I am so glad you thought to have her call me. Don't worry, we're going home."

Mrs. Vortex picked up Cindy's back pack, signed the sheet giving permissions to take her daughter home, and turned to leave the office.

Cindy thought she imagined the scene with her mother in the office. Never has her mother worried like that about her.

"Thank you for getting me, mom. I am so tired, but the nurse says I need to stay awake but take things easily." Cindy fought sleep the entire ride home. Her mother surprisingly quiet especially after the display she made in the office.

Grabbing her things once the car was in the drive, Cindy opened the door and headed to the front door.

"Just where do you think you are going Cynthia?" Her mother's harsh tone made Cindy turn around.

"I was going to go inside and to my bedroom and work on some of my homework."

"No. If you are fine enough to do your homework, you can start on your chores. Chop-chop!" Mrs. Vortex clapped her hands together as she shut her car door and walked to the house.

"But mother! I am not supposed to be doing things!" Cindy began to argue but knew it was pointless.

"Then you should have stayed in school today, Cynthia. Honestly, I don't see what the fuss is all about over a silly bump on the head from a ball." Mrs. Vortex's smile was smug.

Cindy groaned at her massive headache, at the pain her mother was being, and for the pain that was to come from doing her chores.

Cindy placed her belongings beside the door and took off her shoes careful not to move too quickly and upset her body's healing.

As soon as her shoes were off, Cindy walked to the closet and took out the vacuum cleaner. "Mom, do you want me to start upstairs or here first?" She asked.

"Cynthia, do I have to tell you everything? Start with the upstairs and work your way down. Do not forget to get the stairs on your way down. And do not disturb me again. Please."

Cindy walked up the stairs and plugged the vacuum in.

"Better get started." Cindy mumbled to herself.

It was nearly noon when Cindy finished the vacuuming and her mother poked her head out of the kitchen.

"I made you some sandwiches, dear. Why not come have some?"

"Thanks, mom. The nurse said that I shouldn't sleep, but I am so tired." Cindy's eyes were drooping.

"There there dear. Eat up you will feel better. I got you some Gatorade too. You did a good job on the carpets. I really wanted you to dust, take out the trash and do the dishes, but I can see you are feeling the day getting to you already. Why don't you take out the trash, then sit on the couch, put your feet up and I'll run and rent some movies for you?" Mrs. Vortex saw the tiredness in her daughter's eyes and couldn't allow her to do one more thing of work.

"Really? That sounds great, mom." Cindy gave her mother a big hug and sat at the table to eat her sandwich.

Libby was concerned. She had seen neither hide nor hair of her best friend and it was lunch time. She heard through the grapevine that Jimmy was going to spend time in the chemistry classes here at Retroville High to get his degree. Since lunch and passing periods were the only times students were allowed to have phones, Libby decided to text Cindy.

"Where are you?"

Cindy was sitting on the couch watching "Princess" when her phone went off. She paused the movie and slowly got up to walk over to her purse which she had set down by the door when she came in earlier that morning.

"Home. I will explain later" she texted back to Libby.

"Explain AFTER I tell you the juiciest bit of gossip you could ever imagine!" Libby's response made Cindy smile

Cindy made her way back to the couch and pressed play on her movie.

"Okay Libbs, tell me your story" Cindy texted.

Libby smiled and bit into her greasy school hamburger.

"Jimmy is actually going to teach some chemistry classes here!"

Cindy had to re read that sentence three times before it hit her.

Her heart leaped into her chest and she felt a small pang of guilt for not being in class today, and also a small bit of jealousy.

"Jimmy is supposed to be my tutor" she thought to herself. Quickly she picked up her phone and text Libby.

"ya sure?" she asked

"Positive" Libby responded.

Cindy didn't know what to think about this.

"Libbs, im super tired, I need to lay down. Talk to you when I get up?"

"Sure thing girlfriend. Be safe"

"You too, libby" Cindy closed her phone and focused on her movie.

Libby smiled. Cindy was at least okay. Homecoming was on the horizon and Jimmy was in town. She needed to get the two together ASAP without it being totally obvious about what was going on.

Even though he knew a lot of the students already, he printed off the seating chart and roster for each class. Jimmy looked around class for the blonde haired student. He checked his roster again, sure that he had seen her name listed for this hour. Sure enough there it was. Cynthia Vortex. The bell rang and there was no sign of his blonde haired beauty.

"Class, I am sure that you all remember Mr. Neutron as a student. Well, today he comes to us as a teacher. He is going to take over for me for a few weeks and I would expect that you treat him the same you would me."

A snort came from the middle of the room. Jimmy didn't have to look up to see that it was Betty. He recognized her snort anywhere.

Jimmy began by taking roll. To his dismay, only one person was not in class, Cynthia Vortex.

"I will begin with a little review. I will write an equation on the board and I want you to copy it down and begin working on fixing it." Jimmy turned his back on the class to begin writing on the chalk board.

After he turned back around, he instructed the class to begin. They had fifteen minutes to complete the problem and turn it in for a small grade. Most of the class groaned.

Jimmy's thoughts wondered to Cindy. They spent hours last night doing this and he hoped she would get it again tonight when he went to visit her, after sending an email to his instructor on his day's work. Along with a list of hours he would be teaching in a class room and the schedule for tutoring.

He was not going to mention that it was for Cindy. Just tutoring in general, which wouldn't be a lie because where Cindy was, there was Libby. Where Libby was, Sheen was shortly behind. And then there was Carl. Carl never needed too much help in school, he certainly was smart, and he didn't need Jimmy's help, he just needed to be around the group to have friends. In middle school, they all decided that it was for the best that they stick together no matter what.

The buzzer rang announcing the end of the fifteen minutes. Jimmy looked around the class to see the teacher sleeping in his chair and the students huddled together or texting. He cleared his throat and announced that he would like the papers to be passed to the front of the room and they would begin the lecture on balancing equations.

As he collected the papers he hoped that the students wouldn't mind that he was only half paying attention. Meaning he was on their level of intelligence, which they probably would like for a change.

Jimmy started by placing another equation on the board. He started them off with a simple math one and felt that as they progressed he could get more difficult.

As the day continued, Jimmy counted the minutes that were left in class. He put the homework problems on the board and then the bell rang.

The teacher shot up and thanked an almost empty class room for behaving for the day.

Jimmy rolled his eyes.

He wanted to send an email as quickly as possible so he could get the scoop on Cindy as soon as possible.

Libby was walking to her locker when she spotted Jimmy.

"Yo, Jimmy. I should tell you that Carl told me to meet in front of your lab tomorrow night at 6. Also that Cindy is home miserable I think something bad happened in first hour that she wont tell me yet."

Jimmy smiled. Good ole Carl. "Yes, please meet me for discussion at 6. We will be no doubt be incorporating your plan into discussion and implementing it into action."

Libby looked shocked. "Sheen."

"Yup." Was all that Jimmy said as he walked away.

He needed to get home to Cindy, and fast. It occurred to Jimmy once he was out the door that he walked to the school and that it had gotten hotter throughout the day.

"Right behind ya genius. Hop in."

Jimmy saw Libby behind him flagging him down.

"Thank you Libby. I needed to do some things that are really important to my own grade." Jimmy spoke as they headed to Libby's car.

"Sure thing boy genius. I bet you have some important things to attend to." Libby unlocked the doors and got in and turned on the engine.

"Libby, it's no secret that I like her, at least not between me and the guys, but I cant get that last day out of my head. It was hard enough to leave everything behind, and she made it sound so easy."

"Jimmy, let me give ya a clue. Girls don't always mean what they say."

They rode in silence until they reached Jimmy's house.

"Thank you, Libby."

"No problem, Jimmy. See you tomorrow evening."

Libby pulled out of the drive way and left the neighborhood.

Jimmy walked up to his door, unlocked it and stepped inside. His mother had been baking from the delicious smell wafting in the air as he entered.

"Jimbo! We missed you last night."

"Its good to see you dad."

"Jimmy, how is college treating you?" His mother gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Not terrible. I am going to be teaching for a little bit at R High, and then I graduate in December."

"I am so proud of you, Jimmy!" his mother took him into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hey that's pretty good, Jimbo!"

"Thanks guys. I'm going to be in the lab, I have things I need to send to my instructor before I forget that I did them. I may be working late now, so don't wait up for me."

"Sure thing, sweetie. Just make sure to eat something okay?" Jimmy smiled. He always enjoyed his parents. He hoped to someday be like them with his own children.

"Hold up Neutron, why would you want to have children now?" He shook the thoughts away and went to his lab.

Gone was the chute that lead to the basement, in its place was a stairwell.

"Goddard, I am back but I will be leaving again shortly. I need you to send these files to the email printed on the top here, and include that I am doing six, fifty minute classes a day. Thank you very much boy. Also, I picked this up for you just a bit ago." Jimmy tossed Goddard a few spare parts he had in his pocket from the school's computer.

"Bark." Goddard flew towards Jimmy.

"Goddard, when that is done, come get me at Cindy's. Maybe she'll want to see you too."

Goddard smiled and went to work. Jimmy turned and began his ascent out of the club house.

Cindy was replaying "Princess" for the second time. She couldn't get enough of that movie. She loved it. Her mom had yet to return from renting movies, and she didn't want to move too much.

There was a knock on the door.

Cindy pressed pause and slowly got up to see who it was.

To her surprise, Jimmy was standing there on her doorstep.

"Jimmy!" Cindy was so surprised that his name was all she could say.

"Can I join you?"

"Bark!"

"Sorry, may we join you?" Jimmy asked.

Cindy smiled seeing the robot puppy dog, and nodded her head.

She ushered them into the living room.

It had been so long since Jimmy had been in her house that he forgot the splendor of it.

Jimmy noted the screen of the television was on and paused.

"Watching a movie?" he asked.

"Yup. My favorite, its called, "Princess."" Cindy replied. "If you go get my bag from in front of the door, we can work on some chemistry, like we did last night."

"Nah. I dont think you missed too much today anyways." Jimmy lied.

"Ill have to text my mother to let her know you are here." Cindy sat on the couch and grabbed her cell phone.

"jimmy here to help on homework. We're in front room."

her phone chimed at her shortly after the message was sent.

"Be good."

Cindy smiled and put the phone back on the coffee table. "I told her we were doing homework, so we better at least have some books out or something for when she comes home."

Jimmy agreed with her statement and jumped up off the floor and went to get her bag. They settled on having the book open to the chapter review, a few papers of Jimmy's own notes strewn about the coffee table, calculators and a pencil.

"There. Now it looks like we're just taking a rest." Jimmy said triumphantly. "What do you like about this movie, Cindy?"

Cindy blushed. "Well I like that its kind of a modern day fairy tale. There's a princess, a magical land, a man who doesn't know who he is, and things go horribly wrong. In the end though things get settled down. It belongs to Libby but I have been borrowing it so much that I feel like it is mine. I could probably quote it backwards!"

The two friends sat on the couch and laughed at Cindy's last statement.

Jimmy was content to sit and be around Cindy. He really did love her. "Cindy, what happened today? I have been worried about you. All of our group has been really."

Cindy wasn't prepared to answer that. Not just yet. "I reacted too slowly as goalie and Betty kicks really hard." It wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth either.

"That would explain the smug look on her face as roll was called." Jimmy let out.

Cindy turned and faced him. "Jimmy, what were you doing at school anyways?"

Jimmy knew that he would have to answer this question eventually. "Well I am supposed to do some teaching. So I am starting to take over my content areas at Retroville High." Not a lie, but not the truth, and he knew that. He just wasn't ready to admit his feelings about her, to her.

Mrs. Vortex walked into the house at that moment. Seeing Cindy and Jimmy sitting on the couch and not studying made her upset.

"Cynthia, I thought you were studying?" She walked over and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"We were, Mrs. Vortex. We are taking a little bit of a break because of Cindy's headache." Jimmy jumped in to save Cindy.

"You have a headache?" Mrs. Vortex asked.

"Yea, a little one." It wasn't a lie, Cindy did have a headache, and she was obscenely tired.

"Goddard, body vitals for Cindy, please." It wasn't a command, but a request. Jimmy was worried about Cindy so to everyone else it may have sounded like a command.

"Bark!" Goddard began scanning Cindy's body with his rays of different colours."

"Cindy, did the nurse tell you that you have a concussion?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah. She said to stay awake though." Cindy answered Jimmy's question. "She also said that I had been passed out when they took me to the nurse."

Jimmy shook his head. "Mrs. Vortex, can you bring Cindy a very large glass of water and a pitcher of ice water out here? Along with an aspirin. I think its time we packed up the homework for now and let you rest."

As Mrs. Vortex did as she was told, Jimmy packed up his papers, and put Cindy's things back in her bag.

Mrs. Vortex came back into the living room with all the materials she was instructed to bring back.

"Thank you. Also, do you have a cloth or ice pack?" Jimmy asked her.

"Yes, I can go get that too." Mrs. Vortex turned and began walking away but stopped, turned back around and asked, "Do I need to get the doctor here?"

"No mom. Please, no doctors. I just want to rest." Cindy responded before Jimmy had the chance to open his mouth.

Jimmy dimmed the lights of the room.

"That's a lot better, Jimmy." Cindy said.

Mrs. Vortex came back into the room with a cloth and the ice pack.

"Cindy, do you recall where the ball hit you?" Jimmy asked quietly.

"Well, we were playing soccer. I crouched down to make it easier to maneuver and catch the ball. And the nurse told me to hold the ice pack here when I was in her office." Cindy placed her hand on the side of her head behind her ear and almost on her neck.

"So assuming the ball was kicked at human strength, and followed a direct path…Cindy, did you move at all or stay stationary?" Jimmy was going through quick calculations in his head.

"I don't remember." Cindy was near tears.

"No, no. sssssh. Don't stress about this. We'll place the ice pack where the nurse told you earlier." Jimmy was up on the couch next to her comforting her as she was trying to remember things from the morning. He grabbed the ice water and instructed her to drink. "That's better, now, this is going to be cold."

Jimmy took the cloth and poured water onto it. He placed it over her eyes and tilted her head back so that it rested on the back of the couch in just the right angle to support the ice pack.

"If that is all, I am going to go start some light food." Mrs Vortex got up to leave the room.

Jimmy followed her into the kitchen. "Mrs. Vortex, I am concerned for Cindy. May I stay and monitor her until later tonight? If she doesn't get any better by tomorrow morning, take her into the doctor, it could be worse than we know. I have not updated Goddard in sometime, and his scans were only minor ones."

"Oh my. What can I do to help?"

"Well, we both need to make sure she drinks plenty of fluids and stays awake today is the most important thing. Then gets a full nights sleep." Jimmy walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch next to Cindy.

"So this movie, Im going to watch it with you and you're going to have to explain some things to me if I do not get them, okay?" Jimmy asked Cindy.

"Sure. But I cant see the movie." Cindy was heartbroken when Jimmy suggested that he watch the movie with her and she couldn't even watch it.

"_This is annoying!"_ she thought.

"Here." Jimmy took Cindy lightly into his arms and repositioned himself so he was at an angle and she was laying down on the arm of the couch.

Both hearts skipped a beat at the intimacy that was this position. Jimmy took the ice pack off and the cold cloth and pressed play with the remote.

"Jimmy, thank you for taking care of me, and for helping me out. You are a good friend." Cindy immediately yelled at herself for that comment. _"FOOL he is more than a friend! You love him!"_

"No problem, Cin. You just get better." Jimmy's heart broke into millions of pieces. Cindy said he was a friend. He wanted to be so much more to her.

They paused the movie only once to eat the small sandwiches that Mrs. Vortex had made.

As the evening went by, Jimmy found himself not only taking the icepack on and off every twenty minutes, but stroking Cindy's hair.

Cindy enjoyed Jimmy's feather light touch in her hair.

The movie ended and Jimmy changed the channel to the cartoon station.

The two sat on the couch laughing at the cartoons and discussing the movie they had just finished watching.

Jimmy could tell why Cindy loved the movie so much. She always dreamed of being a princess.

"Goddard, can you bring a blanket?" Cindy asked.

"Are you cold, Cin?" Jimmy looked down at the almost sleeping Cindy.

"Just a little." She replied.

Jimmy looked at the clock. It was almost nine. He had spent the entire evening with Cindy making sure she was awake and not injured further.

"I have a better idea." Jimmy slid out from under Cindy and stood before her. Bending over, he picked her up, bridal style.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" Cindy giggled.

"Taking you to bed." Both teenagers blushed at that statement. Whether Jimmy thought that sentence through or not, neither cared.

Jimmy ascended the stairs and opened the door to Cindy's room. "Take what you need, and go ahead and get ready for bed, I will stay in the hall. Open the door or holler at me when you are ready." Jimmy left the blond in her room and closed the door.

Cindy rushed to find some pjs only to find that she was moving much more sluggishly than she anticipated. When she found the purple pjs that she just bought with Libby, she walked over to the door and opened it to find Jimmy pacing.

Jimmy heard the door open and stopped mid stride. He saw Cindy in her silk pjs and his breath caught in his throat.

"Jimmy, its safe for me to sleep now, right?" Cindy asked with concern in her eyes and voice.

"Yes, it is." Jimmy helped Cindy under her covers and kissed the top of her forehead. "Just dream of your prince rescuing you from a tower."

He turned away from her, tears beginning to well up in his eyes, turned out her light and closed her door.

As Jimmy left the Vortex home for his clubhouse, he dug for his phone.

"Libby I really love her." His text was sent, but he collapsed on one of the clubhouse's chairs and began to cry himself to sleep over the heartbreak he was experiencing, before he could see the response.


	8. Chapter 8

The long anticipated chapter 8 is here! Sorry this has taken so long, I am undergoing changes as my husband and I move to western kansas and leave everything behind us and start a new chapter in our lives. I hope you continue to follow me even though I have kept you waiting so very long, believe me that was not the intention.

"Libby, I really love her" he had texted.

The smile on her face was larger and brighter than a fireworks display as she texted him back.

Her response to him was two words "tomorrow night."

Libby went into school the next day not really expecting Cindy to be there after yesterday's happenings, but there she was in her green tank, khakis, sneakers, a pearl necklace, and her hair down with a green headband in it.

"Girl, you have got to tell me what went down." Libby spoke before she was at the lockers.

"I have no idea as to what you can be referring." Cindy lied as a smile spread across her face.

"There is a smile on your face, your hair is down, I have not seen you wear that pearl since the day he left, and this." Libby showed Cindy Jimmy's text message.

Cindy's breath caught in her throat as she remembered the events of last night. As she brought her hand up to her necklace to fiddle, she watched as Jimmy strolled by towards the classroom.

"Libby, this is going to be a very long day."

Libby only laughed as the warning bell rang.

Cindy was excused from PE for the remainder of the month due to her concussion.

As Cindy was leaving the gym, she noticed one of the homecoming dance posters. This year would be different. She would ask Jimmy to go with her instead of chickening out and using the group as an excuse.

Jimmy stood out in the hallway during passing period the hour before school ended and watched as students scrambled to talk to each other during the five minutes given. His smile was intensified when Cindy walked through the hallway and headed towards his classroom. She was the first student in and he knew that she would be the last student to leave.

After last night, Cindy could not take her usual seat at the front of the room with out blushing when Jimmy looked her way.

As the bell rang signaling the start of class, Jimmy began roll call. He tried to remain professional and calm as he called out, "Cynthia Vortex." He hoped his beating heart and his voice did not betray him.

Cindy ducked her head to hide the small blush coming over her cheeks as she raised her hand to verify her attendance.

Betty came in late and strolled past Jimmy. As she did she made certain to flip her hair and sway her hips to invite him to look at her.

"Miss Quinlin, if you plan on being late for every class, I may require that you stay during the homeroom period to make up what you miss." Jimmy looked at her sternly in the eyes.

When it was apparent to Betty he was not going to be looking any time soon, she asked, "Will you take roll every day?"

Jimmy looked around the room, other students also were thinking the same thing, he could tell. "Not everyday but until I am familiar with the seating arrangements and the students, yes." He tried to knock the annoyance out of his voice. "Now, if you would please take your seat so that I may continue the roll and begin class."

Betty rolled her eyes and took her seat, but not before mumbling, "It is not like you don't know any of us. You haven't been gone that long."

The comment made Jimmy look longingly out at the classroom full of his friends and neighbors since childhood.

Cindy caught the look on Jimmy's face and used that as an excuse to talk. "Mr. Neutron, I was not here yesterday and I need the notes from someone. Can you tell me who I can get them from?"

Jimmy shook his head dismissing Betty's behavior and answered, "Cynthia, I think you should stay after class with your regular teacher and myself so that you can go over what you missed. Now if you turn your books to page 190, and we will go over some of the terminology and equations."

He looked at at Cindy as she dug through her backpack for her book. As their eyes locked he need not say the thanks for defending him, his eyes said it all.

Cindy caught Jimmy's eyes as she turned her textbook to the proper page. She saw the thanks that was there and hoped he would see the understanding in hers.

As the bell for class dismissed them for the day, Cindy walked up to the desk Jimmy was using and waited for the other students to make their departure. She looked at him and could see the circles forming under his eyes.

"Jim, you need to sleep. You don't need to tuck me in every night you know?" Cindy let herself chuckle at her own comment. Patted him on his shoulder and left the class, knowing that he would be back at her place later tonight.

"I'm going to show him how much I learned in class today." She said to herself.

Cindy tossed her books into the back seat of Libby's car and buckled her seat belt. She couldn't wait to inform Libby about her plan of action.

Libby started the engine and they were pulling out of the parking lot when a headache hit Cindy.

Cindy hissed from the intensity of the pain causing Libby to turn and look at Cindy.

"Girl, I am so taking you to the doctor." Libby took a few turns and was helping Cindy into the doctors office as the headache intensified.

Cindy was in no position to argue with her best friend so she allowed Libby to guide her to a chair. She must have dozed off in the chair because she did not recall being taken into the room and hooked up to an IV.

"Libby, you are a good friend. Thank you." Cindy said as she turned and looked at Libby.

"Cindy, I know you would do it for me, so you better get better. And so we're clear, you would do it for me, wouldnt you?"

Cindy found amusement from this and laughed. "Yes Libs, you are my bestie. I have to repay the favor. Its in the friendship code." She teased.

Libby's face visibly lifted as she heard the words come from her friends mouth. "Listen girlfriend, your mother is on her way over and I have to go study, big test tomorrow."

"Later, Libs. And really, thank you." Cindy gave a large smile to show she was feeling better and Libby left the room.

"Mrs. Vortex, are you aware that your daughter, Cynthia, has a large concussion?" The doctor asked later that afternoon.

As Cindy tried to sit up, her mother clasped her hands in her own and urged her to continue to be still. "Yes I was aware. But she insisted she was fine this morning when she left for school."

"Because I was. I felt fine, mom. Honest, sir. I felt just fine until Libby brought me here." Cindy insisted.

"I am not going to prescribe anything, except Tylenol for the pain. Also she should not do anything for the remainder of the week. She can return to school on Tuesday. I would also like it if you took that water bottle home with you so you can stay hydrated." The doctor wrote something on a slip of paper, tore it off of his notebook, placed his pen back in the pocket of his coat and handed Cindy's mother the paper. "You may stay for a while longer if you wish, or you may go home." The doctor walked to the door, opened it and called in a nurse to unhook Cindy's IV.

Cindy knew that she wanted to be back in her own bedroom, but did not feel like moving from the bed she was presently in.

Cynthia, why don't we go home? I'll stop by Sam's and we can get a good sized ice cream. How does that sound?"

Cindy smiled. She knew her mother was trying her best. "That sounds great mom. Can you help me up?"

Libby met Jimmy at the clubhouse. She was the first to arrive. "Jimmy I really need you to be calm and follow me here. Cindy is in the hospital. I took her there right as school got out. Her head hurt so bad and she couldn't even talk to me. She passed out and the doctors hooked her up to an IV."

Jimmy went pale upon hearing this news and ushered Libby into his clubhouse. Carl and Sheen arrived shortly after.

"Jimmy, it is so good to see you." Carl came over and shook Jimmy's hand, then pulled out a sanitizing wipe and wiped his hands.

Sheen stopped his hyperness enough to say hello to Jimmy and then continued to run around the room.

Jimmy looked at Carl, then to Libby, and then at Sheen. He had missed his friends terribly and was glad to be in the same room with them again.

"Sheen, go to the computer and type the command "Sheen's Place."" Jimmy commanded.

"Ok." Sheen did as he was told and was immediately entranced. "Can I play, Jimmy?"

Jimmy smiled at his friend. "Yes, its all yours."

Sheen began playing the game Jimmy created. It was Sheen as Ultra Lord.

"Do I get a game, Jimmy?" Carl asked.

"Yes, you all do, but for the moment, I need Sheen busy." Jimmy pressed a button and the lab wall opened and a living room was present, with a glass window where they could keep an eye on Sheen as he played his game.

"Libby, is Cindy doing alright now?" Jimmy began.

"Yea, she's fine." Libby explained how when she left Cindy was talking and smiling.

"I need to let her know, or show her that I love her." Jimmy proclaimed.

"How about the dance, Jimmy?" Carl suggested. "We always go in a group. So nobody gets left out. Mainly me, because you have Cindy and Sheen has Libby."

This statement hit Jimmy hard. He knew Carl felt out of the loop, but he didnt realize how much it hurt Carl to be out of the loop.

"Libby, what do you think?" Jimmy was relying on Libby's female perspective.

"That could work, but you would have to be quick. That is next week, and you are kind of a teacher now. Although that would be totally rad. Defying the rules and showing up with your teacher."

Jimmy agreed with this, while he wanted to go to the dance with Cindy, he felt that it best for them both if they remained teacher student in the public eye.

Cindy was quiet as she rode home with her mother. She was finally understanding her Chemistry, and then she has to stay out of class for three days. This is not what she wanted. Now she is going to need Jimmy over more often. She looked at her cell and fought the temptation to text him and tell him this. The doctor's note will say as much.

As the car pulled up into the driveway, Cindy saw Libby's car parked in front of Jimmy's place. She knew instantly that Libby was telling Jimmy what was going on. That girl could gossip. She was reminded of the time Libby ran the gossip section on the nightly news. The memory brought a smile to her face.

"I have an idea, I think it is a stretch, but it may just work." Jimmy started talking about his plans on showing Cindy how he felt and hoped that she would return the feelings.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

**AN Hey all, so sorry it has been a while! I do not have internet yet where I am so I get it from the library which is only open every so often. I am trying though! I write a single chapter for all my fics at once then upload them all at the same time. As a result, this chapter will be longer than the others. Hope this one lives up to your expectations! **

Libby left Jimmy's with her mind reeling. She knows how each of the two feel for each other, yet she doesn't know how to get them to admit to it. "Libbs, you're a genius! Well not like Jimmy or anything, but still it's so brilliant!" Libby talked to herself as she drove home. "Obviously it has to do with Jimmy going away. So I just need to come up with a way to get the two of them to be alone in a room and talk it out. Then they will realize how they feel for each other and BAM! Happily ever after. Sometimes I wonder why I'm not the genius of the group." Libby pulled into her driveway and smiled as she headed for her bedroom.

Cindy was so frustrated not being able to go to classes. She loved going to class to learn new and exciting information. Even with her barely passing grade in chemistry, when she understood the material, she enjoyed the class. Thankful that today was Saturday and she could enjoy the day of relaxing in her bedroom. Although her mother worked late on Saturdays, Cindy knew that all she needed to do was call Libby over and have her help her around the house. "That's exactly what I shall do." Cindy said aloud.

"Libs, come over?" Cindy texted her life-long friend and trouble maker and did not have to wait long for the response.

"Totally" was the exact reply Cindy knew was going to come to her phone, but she checked it anyways.

Libby knew how to get into the Vortex household so Cindy did not bother with presenting herself when Libby shut the door loudly to announce her presence.

Libby climbed the few stairs to Cindy's room and opened the door.

Cindy was still in her pajamas. The light purple ones with small pink frosted cupcakes on the top and bottom floating around sideways and upside down. Libby was glad to see that her Christmas present was being used. She didn't know if Cindy would wear them when she gave them to Cindy as a present.

"Hey Libby, how are you girl?" Cindy patted a spot on the bed next to her and Libby obliged and hopped right up.

"Girlfriend I have gossip for you!" Libby could hardly contain the information she overheard at Sam's that morning. "So I was at Sam's for an early lunch with my rentals, and in the bathroom, I overheard Betty talking on her cell phone. Well, I suppose flirting is more like it. I swear I could hear her tossing her hair over her shoulder!"

"Libby, the story." Cindy pressed.

"Right, sorry. Well she was on the phone with someone talking about the dance!" Libby blurted out.

"Big deal. Betty usually goes with all the guys to the dances. We have known this since middle school." Cindy suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. "Did she say anything about Jimmy?" This last part was quiet, and Libby barely heard her.

Libby smiled at her friend's obvious crush on a student teacher/former friend of theirs. "When will you be out of this hell?" Libby said gesturing around the bedroom.

"So long as I rest and don't do anything except walk I can be back on Tuesday of next week." Cindy stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh girlfriend, that is NOT enough time to shop for the best dress! Besides, the dance is on Saturday, that's in ONE week, count it, one." Libby was wagging a single finger in Cindy's face.

Cindy meekly laughed at her best friend. "Don't worry, Libby. I have the internet to browse." Cindy pointed to her desk and Libby brought the laptop to Cindy.

"This is what I have been looking at. I know that Betty wore something similar to it last year at prom, but I can't get enough of the skirt." Cindy typed a few words into the search bar on Google.

"Cindy, that is absolutely perfect for you!" Libby cheered as Cindy clicked through the color choices of the dress.

"Betty wore it in this pale green color, but I was thinking about getting this one here," Cindy clicked on a similar picture of the dress. "It has more sparkles in the skirt and less on the bodice. And I think either purple or blue so I look like the sky when I dance. It is also so much longer than the skimpy backless short skirted one she wore."

Libby could tell that her best friend was thinking about dancing with Jimmy at the dance and she herself became giddy at the idea of the two of them realizing their attraction to each other at homecoming.

"There's a problem. It is only sold at the mall two hours away from here." Cindy sighed. "I'll have to settle for what is at the mall here. Mom would never drive that far just for a dress."

"Hello, best friend here who just happens to have a car! We're getting you that dress." Libby typed the address into the GPS system on her phone and stored it. "Tuesday after school, you and I are going dress shopping!"

Cindy couldn't wait to go dress shopping with Libby. She wanted so badly to make an impression on Jimmy that would keep his mind off of Betty in the dress from last year. It hurt her to see him drooling the way he had. That started their fight over Christmas when he announced he was going to go to college.

"Earth to Cindy." Libby waved a hand in front of Cindy's face and tried to snap the attention back to her.

"Sorry, Libby. I was spacing out I guess." Cindy half-heartedly smiled at her best friend.

"Its okay, do I need to leave?" Libby asked, concerned she had overstayed and tired out her closest gal pal.

"No, please, stay. I just was thinking about that day is all." Cindy sighed. She knew that Libby would know what she meant.

"Look, Cindy, it probably is not my place to say, but…" Libby stopped herself. She didn't think she should go any further than that. After all, she didn't even have everything fully planned out yet. And she hadn't spoken to Jimmy about it either.

"But what, Libby?" Cindy asked.

Libby let out a long, drawn out sigh. "Jimmy and I talked last night. He said that he needed to talk to you when you were better. He told me to relay the message to you. Wednesday night, his clubhouse."

Cindy's heart flip flopped. "What could he possibly want?" She asked out loud. Silently praying the answer was that he wanted to take her to the dance.

"I don't know, but I think we both are hoping the same thing." Libby smiled at Cindy. Then she started talking about the dress she had bought this morning with her mom. "And I hope you aren't mad at me for going with my mother, but she has been so insistent on buying me things this year because it is my senior year."

"No, there was no way I was going to be getting out of this bed anyways. I am so glad you found one you liked." Cindy, in truth, was a little heartbroken over Libby finding a dress without her, but she did understand her limits now.

"I have to go now, Cindy, but I hope that you will let me come back tomorrow?" Libby didn't even have to ask, she already knew the answer.

Jimmy paced back and forth in his clubhouse. "Think, think, think…" images of Cindy and Jimmy's friendship pact floated through his mind along with an assortment of other friendly exchanges between the two. The dance last year, the kiss after a newscast, and one of them holding hands on a beach watching the sunset. "Brain blast!" He cried out.

Jimmy knew how to make Cindy feel like the princess she truly was to him.

There was a knock on the door.

"Vox, initiate the door scan." He called out as he pulled on a lab coat.

"Libby Folfax is at the door." A sweet yet metallic robotic voice came over the speakers.

Jimmy felt that this would be perfect timing. "Escort Libby inside, please." He ignored his idea for now and sat on one of the couches.

Libby came in and sat across from Jimmy. "I hope you aren't too busy, Jimmy. I came on behalf of Cindy. She is doing well today, and will return to classes on Tuesday. I thought that I would tell you that she wants to meet you here on Wednesday."

Jimmy thought for a moment. "Just a sec." He jumped up from his spot and rushed to the corner where his school knapsack was kept. Rummaging through odds and ends, an assortment of papers, and a few gadgets, he found his planner. "Wednesday I have a video meeting with a teacher of mine, but I can do it after that. I will call her and let her know."

Libby smiled. Neither of them knew the plan was unfolding perfectly. "That is fine, Jimmy. I will leave you to your own devices now. Have a good rest of the afternoon. Oh and do make some time for your parents. They have missed you a lot. And Carl and Sheen have too."

"Thanks Libby. You are a good friend." Jimmy smiled as Libby left the clubhouse. He had a mission and only a week to complete it in.

Cindy sat in bed thinking about Jimmy. Her eyes kept drifting to the photo on her desk next to her bed. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo and he allowed Libby to style his hair for once. She hoped that this would be the time that she wouldn't chicken out and dance with everyone but Jimmy.

As Jimmy continued his work in his lab, he thought about Cindy. He couldn't believe how his feelings had progressed so far. They were arch rivals the moment he moved to town, yet somehow, that changed in middle school.

"I will cheer her up." Jimmy took off his lab coat and instructed Vox to continue with his work.

Jimmy left the lab, checking his watch for the time. "If I remember correctly, the flower store closes at exactly five pm. That means I have exactly one hour and five minutes to get there and back." Jimmy walked to his hover car and scrambled in. "On." He spoke. The car turned on and Jimmy punched his destination into the GPS.

Jimmy arrived at the flower shop and was thinking only about Cindy. He wanted to get her flowers that said get well, but at the same time not be cliché with them.

"Can I help you, sir?" a sweet melodic voice startled his thinking process

"Yes, I want to get some flowers that say, "Get Well Soon" but also are not cliché. They have to be original." Jimmy explained.

"Is this for your girlfriend? Maybe if you told me some more about her, I could help you out more efficiently in picking the correct flower." The woman said.

Jimmy blushed. "Well, she is not my girlfriend, but rather a friend of mine. We are close, but…" Jimmy was suddenly more embarrassed than when she had mistaken Cindy for his girlfriend.

"I see." The woman merely smiled and nodded. "Tell me about this friend that you want to have get well flowers for."

"She is slender and strong. Right now she is recovering from a sports accident. She has hair golden like the sun, and is friendly to all, unless you threaten her or her friends. She is fond of fairy tale movies." Jimmy didn't know what else the woman would need. "Is that enough ma'am?"

"I believe so. Come, follow me." The woman led Jimmy through the front of the flower store and to the back where she kept refrigerated flowers. "Now, these all come in single stems, or I can have them arranged for you. If you look to these flowers," The florist directed Jimmy's gaze to a vase full of tiger lily and stargazer lily flowers. "We have lilies. They are a bit cliché in bouquets for get well purposes, but it sounds as if your friend is a fighter, like the tiger lily." Just then the bell dinged for service at the counter and she excused herself and left Jimmy to pick out flowers for Cindy.

Jimmy liked the stargazers for how pure they looked, but Cindy was a fighter like the tiger. Tiger lily. A few glances to his watch and he made a decision. He picked two tiger lilies and one white stargazer lily.

When Jimmy emerged from the cold, the woman smiled at him. "What a wonderful selection. I am sure that this friend of yours will feel better in no time with these flowers."

Jimmy paid for the flowers, thanked the sales lady, and walked out to his car excitedly.

"Candy will complement this nicely." Jimmy thought. So off he went for the candy store.

Jimmy knew that Cindy loved the mints that were colored and had sugar on top, but he wanted to make a statement. He perused the selections and came to a decision. For Cindy, he bought the flowers, and now he was buying her two small velvet heart shaped boxes with chocolates inside.

He remembered just how she laughed when they went and saw Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and Professor Lupin asked Harry to eat the chocolate. How he said that it would make him feel better. Maybe this would bring some cheer to her dreary surroundings until Tuesday.

Jimmy knocked on the door to the house, and hearing no movement, tested the door. It was unlocked. Jimmy looked around the foyer of the house and saw no lights on downstairs. Coming to the conclusion that Cindy must be upstairs in her bedroom, Jimmy began climbing the stairs.

When he reached the landing, Jimmy heard Cindy singing. He stayed where he was on the top stair so that he could listen to the song. Even though the song was in a different language that Jimmy did not know, he could tell that the song was hopeful and the upbeat tempo certainly confirmed that. He didn't even know Cindy knew another language.

Knocking on the door to her bedroom, Jimmy asked if he could come in.

"Yes, please, do come in!" Cindy sounded flustered and Jimmy was not sure why. Maybe she feared that he had heard her singing.

"Cindy, I brought you some things." Jimmy said as he walked into the room with the chocolates in his hand behind his back and the flowers in the other.

"Jimmy, you have done a lot for me already, especially helping me out with this Chemistry crud. You didn't have…" Cindy's eyes widened as she saw the flowers that Jimmy produced from behind his back. "Jimmy, they are beautiful. Thank you!" Cindy would have jumped out of bed and hugged him if she wasn't so afraid of hurting herself again.

"Then maybe this will cheer you up more." Jimmy gave her the two small boxes.

Cindy couldn't contain the tears of joy that were falling down from her eyes and onto her bed spread. "Jimmy, you really didn't have to."

"But I wanted to." Was the response that Jimmy gave Cindy as he walked over to her side and handed the chocolates and flowers to her. "Remember, you will feel better if you eat some chocolate."

Cindy smiled at this remark and playfully shoved Jimmy off the bed.

"What, what did I say?" Jimmy laughed and knew the answer was that he made her feel better and she was thankful.

Cindy asked Jimmy to go to the kitchen and get a vase for the flowers. She explained, in full detail, to the color of the vases surrounding it, the exact vase she wanted.

Jimmy found his way to the kitchen and fumbled for a light switch. As the lights turned on, Jimmy glanced around. This was the first time that he had been in the kitchen and was hoping it would be as easy as Cindy made it sound. Jimmy's eyes came to rest on the calendar that was hanging on the fridge. Saturday was circled in many colors and the label "Dance" was given to the day. Upon further inspection, it is also the single day off that Mrs. Vortex had. Perhaps she planned to spend the day with Cindy getting ready for the dance? Jimmy glanced at other dates on the calendar and saw that this coming Tuesday was reserved as Cindy's dress shopping day.

Jimmy's heart dropped. She already found a date. Jimmy turned when he heard a noise coming from the other side of the kitchen.

"Jimmy, I thought you may want some help, you were gone for a while." Cindy stopped when she saw that Jimmy was looking at the calendar. "Oh, yea, Libby was here earlier, she probably wanted to make sure my mother knew what was going on."

Jimmy only nodded his head.

"Jimmy," Cindy suddenly found the floor interesting and was blushing. Jimmy could tell by the way she lowered her head and her voice became soft and a jumble of words mixed together.

"You will have to repeat that, Cin. I didn't hear you." Jimmy said.

"Let alone understand you," He thought to himself.

"I was uhm, wondering. Saturday is the dance. Are you planning on going?" Cindy was embarrassed for having asked such a silly question.

"Well, I am not sure. I mean, we usually all go as a group, but this is kind of different. I'm kind of your teacher now." Jimmy hastily explained. "I would like to go, Cin," Jimmy grabbed Cindy's hands and held them in his, tightly. "I would more than like to go. It just cannot go with you guys this year."

Cindy nodded, hot tears stinging her eyes. "I had hoped you wouldn't say that." Taking one hand out of Jimmy's grasp, she reached up to wipe at the tears threatening to run down her face. "I was hoping that you would go with me. As a date. Just the two of us." Cindy returned her hand to Jimmy's and brought her head up so to meet Jimmy's stunned gaze. She bravely put on a smile. "But I understand. You are a teacher after all. Can't have you start off a bad rep by going with a student."

"So you didn't have any other plans to go with anyone else?" Jimmy asked her not fully sure he understood what he was hearing.

"No. I don't. I wanted to go with you." Cindy admitted.

Jimmy's heart leaped inside of him and he let out a breath he had been holding since seeing the calendar. Without thinking, he pulled Cindy in close and wrapped his arms around her slender body. He was cautious and held her gently so she had time to break away if she so desired. He lowered his head to Cindy's and let his lips caress hers with a gentle touch. Cindy's arms wrapped around Jimmy's neck and Jimmy felt that that was her OK to continue. Jimmy pressed his lips onto Cindy's and soon, the two of them were reeling from the excitement of their first kiss.

When they broke apart, Cindy sighed deeply as Jimmy let go of her.

Heads dizzy from the euphoria of the kiss, and from emotions they had not yet explored with each other, the two parted ways.

Jimmy went to his club house, and Cindy, remembering her purpose for coming downstairs, grabbed the vase, one hand gingerly touching her lips as the reality set in.


	10. short fluff

Cindy sighed as she placed her flowers in the vase. She set them next to her bed so that she would see them as she woke up the next morning. She very much enjoyed the exchange that had just transpired between herself and James Isaac Neutron. She now felt less confused about her feelings and his. Gingerly, she touched her lips and remembered the kiss.

As she lay in bed she admired the flowers. Flipping the light on her nightstand off, she rolled over and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Jimmy watched as the light coming from Cindy's room turned off.

"Goodnight, Cynthia." He smiled at the memory of his boldness. The kiss had happened only moments ago. He was determined to give Cindy the best homecoming he possibly could.

"Goddard, any luck?" he asked his robotic dog as he came into the lab.

Goddard barked a negative response.

"That is okay, boy." Jimmy tried his best to not show the disappointment welling inside of him to his companion.

The next morning, Jimmy informed the school he needed to have a conference with his adviser and would not be in that day. He failed to mention he was tired and had been up all night searching for an impossible to find treasure.

Cindy woke up smiling. She could smell the aroma of the flowers surrounding her, and welcoming her to a new day. As she rolled over to view them, her smile broadened. Today was Monday, tomorrow, she would go dress shopping with Libby. Wednesday, she would speak to Jimmy about whatever it was he wanted to speak to her about, and then she just had to endure two extra days of high school before the big dance. Cindy took some time to dream of different ways she could share the night with Jimmy.

Jimmy turned his computer on. He emailed his professor and had set up a time to video chat about some things he was worried about and things he had down. It had only been a few days since he had started, but Jimmy was determined to get this out of the way.

"Professor, I believe you will be impressed with the amount of time I am putting in. I am tutoring some students after school as well as teaching. I did have a quick question for you." Jimmy paused to make sure that his professor and him were on the same note. "I feel that my time can be served in a few more weeks, and I can then finish with my teaching and do the written exams quickly."

"Yes, I do agree. You excel at quiet a bit of things, Mr. Neutron. I trust your judgment to be true. I would like to see your score ratings with the students, and a copy of a test demographic."

Jimmy smiled. "Sure thing, professor."

Jimmy felt the meeting went over smoothly. As he hung up, he discovered that he wanted to call Cindy. Spend time with her, maker her feel more comfortable in her own home.

Cindy wanted to text Jimmy, but she knew that he wouldn't be able to respond due to his teaching schedule. She glanced at the clock and mentally made a note of what hour of the day she would be in at this time. I twas also to tell that Jimmy would also be teaching a class at that time.

Libby felt devious. She had gotten Jimmy and Cindy to agree to talk to each other this Wednesday. Libby knew this could be dangerous given the history between the two, but it had be done in order to clear the air between the two. For nothing could happen to their relationship unless they were on the same page.

"How do you feel?" Jimmy texted Cindy

"Fine. Hungry, but fine. Are you not working?" Cindy responded

"Yes, I was. I had to vid chat w/ prof."

As Cindy was about to respond, her computer dinged. She smiled as Jimmy's contact picture popped up.

"Hey, Jim." Cindy answered with video chat.

"Figured this would be a little more comfortable for you." Jimmy's face reddened with embarrassment as he said this. He didnt know how it would be received.

Cindy leaned back onto her pillows and smiled. "Yea, it is a bit better. At least I do not have to deal with Betty."

Jimmy chuckled at Cindy's hatred of the popular diva.

As the morning progressed, Jimmy continued to search for that special something for Cindy.

"Jim, what you doing?" Cindy asked.

"Searching for something using the satellites I placed in space on our last trip, and the governments." Jimmy replied, proud of himself.

"What exactly are you searching for?" Cindy asked quizzically, puzzled as to why he would need to search for things.

"Things here and there for an experiment of sorts."

Cindy's mouth formed an "Oh."

Cindy's cell phone rang and she excused herself from the conversation with Jimmy to answer it. She returned in a few quick seconds.

"No big deal. Libbs is at lunch going crazy with Carl and Sheen."

Oh how Jimmy longed to kiss her again. It felt so natural and filled him with so much glee he felt he could burst.

"Cin, I'll see you later, I am going to focus on my search."

"Okay, Jim. Thank you for calling and checking up on me." Cindy pressed the end call button and looked for her phone. She had yet to tell Libby about the kiss shared the previous night. Cindy decided against telling her best friend now, it could wait until tomorrow while they were dress shopping.

Grabbing her phone she dialed her mother's number. "Mom, hey, its Cindy. I was wondering if maybe you could come home for lunch with me. Give me a holler later." She hung up the phone and decided to take a bath.

Gathering her laptop, some lavender candles, and vanilla bubble bath, she pulled up Pandora the internet radio streamer. She clicked on her favorite relaxation channel, "Enya" and drew herself a warm bath.

Cindy lay in the bath and thought about the romantic evening that was to come.

Jimmy was thinking hard about what to do. Time was running out and he couldn't find the island that he and Cindy were stranded on so many years ago. He figured he wouldn't forget something like that, especially since it was the time that he first realized that he truly loved Cindy.

Cindy got out of the bath and wrapped her giant fluffball of a pink towel around her frame. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked at the picture, and the flowers. She sighed. "I love him."


	11. Chapter 11

Hello World! I'm so sorry that my updating has not been as frequent. I am disappointed in myself for that. I know how this is going to end and I am working on writing it! I should have it up soon! Please enjoy this next chapter of We Meet Again.

Ch 11.

Tuesday morning, Cindy made sure to get ready early. She wanted to get to school on time and show Betty that she couldn't beat Cindy Vortex.

Cindy grabbed her purse and scribbled a note to her mother. "Remember- going with Libby after school for dresses for Saturday's Dance. Love you. Cin"

Cindy reached the school doors and headed inside. She found her locker and grabbed her books for her morning classes.

On her way to the gym, Cindy stopped by the PE instructor's office.

"Ah Cynthia. You are back. Are you ready to play today?"

"Actually, sir, I wanted to give you this doctor's note. I can't play for the rest of the month. But I can keep score or do reports, or something to pass the time so I am participating."

He took her note and inspected it. "Very well then, Miss Vortex. You may be the score keeper. But I expect you to be paying very close attention to the game."

"Yes sir." Cindy responded.

"And do suit up." He reminded

"Of course, sir." Cindy headed off to the locker room.

PE came and went. As Cindy walked into the locker room, she overheard Betty's taunting voice. Cindy wanted to ignore it, but once she heard Jimmy's name, she had to listen.

"I fully plan on him asking me to the dance. We are close after all." Betty said.

"Betty you are so lucky. Going with a teacher is like the best thing ever!" one of the cronies replied.

Cindy nearly exploded with hatred and anger. Not just towards Betty, but also for Jimmy.

As the day progressed, Cindy was thankful for her thirty minute lunch. She needed to talk to Libby.

"Then she said that they were practically already going together! Can you believe her, Libby!?" Cindy informed her best friend what had happened that morning in the locker room.

"Cin, why does this bother you so much?" Libby asked her friend as she was taking a bite out of the BBQ Rib Patty Sandwich.

Cindy bit her lip, looked at her plate and blushed. She had not told Libby yet about the kiss over the weekend.

Libby picked up on her friend's silent and embarrassed actions. "Girl you have some spilling to do, but right now, here come Sheen and Carl. Let's just continue this after school."

"Agreed." Cindy nodded and picked up her fork.

"Carl, you have to go with someone." Sheen was heard saying. "Me and Libby are going together. Jim and Cindy are probably going together too."

"I am ok. I don't want to go with anyone. You have always been my friends, I will go with you guys again." Carl said as he pulled a sandwich out of his brown paper sack lunch and took a large bite.

Libby and Cindy exchanged glances. "Guys, I have to get to class. I will see you all Saturday. Libby, I will see you after school."

Cindy left the table, dumped her tray and headed to her locker. She grabbed some books for class, and continued her daily schedule. As the last class neared, Cindy's heart leaped. She was excited to see Jimmy after their encounter, yet she was still angry that he would even consider going with Betty. She took her seat and didn't even glance towards Jimmy.

The class dragged for Cindy. Knowing that she understood the subject thanks to the tutoring Jimmy was giving her, she took notes half-heartedly. The last bell finally rang signaling freedom.

Jimmy noticed Cindy's aloof behaviour during class. She avoided eye contact and she had yet to say anything to him. Jimmy wondered if she was regretting the kiss. Before he could stop to ask her though, she was gone.

"Guess I will have to ask her tomorrow night." Jimmy gathered his things and headed home to continue his search for Cindy's island.

Libby turned on her GPS and input the mall that was two hours from Retroville. "Okay girl, we have two hours to kill. Now spill. What happened to make you care what, "Miss I am the whole world" has to say?"

Cindy sighed. "I might as well tell you that Jimmy came over to my house. He had flowers and chocolate. It was sweet. When I told him where the vases were, he found the calendar with the dates on it for the dance. I found him staring at it and we kissed. Well, he kissed me." Cindy stopped her story to let Libby catch up.

"He does care about you girlfriend. He wouldn't have kissed you otherwise. So don't listen to what stupid Betty says. You're so much better than her on so many levels." Libby comforted Cindy. "I know what will cheer you up! Let's talk about what you and Jimmy will do after the dance."

"Thanks Libby, but he is not going." Cindy's eyes suddenly were drawn to her shoes.

"Not going. Why?"

"He is a teacher. He can't be seen dating me or anyone else." Cindy replied

"That alone should make you happy about Betty's big mouth being a lie." Libby and Cindy laughed and listened to the radio for the rest of the way to the mall.

Once there, Cindy was nervous. "Libby, what is the point if he isn't even going to be there?"

Libby only smiled. "Trust me, bestie. You will want to get that killer dress."

Cindy of course would not question Libby, for she was the school's gossip central. Nothing got past her.

After an hour of searching through the racks of designer stores, Cindy was about to give up. "Libby, this is hopeless. Let's just go."

Libby agreed, seeing that this was only disappointing Cindy. As they left the store, Libby spotted another dress shop. "Let's try this one, Cindy. Please?"

Cindy looked up and agreed.

As they searched the racks for the perfect dress, Cindy heard a very familiar voice. "What is Betty doing here?" Cindy asked Libby.

"I have no idea girl, but I bet its searching for a skimpier dress than last year. I'll go find out, you keep searching!" Libby took off, leaving Cindy in the store with thousands of dresses.

Libby followed Betty around the store, being careful not to stray too far from Cindy should she find a dress.

"He is so hooked on Cindy that he doesn't even realize that he is! It's going to break her heart when I show up to the dance with him." Betty laughed and her crowd of followers laughed along with her.

Libby shook her head and turned to find Cindy. As she did so, there it was the dress that would make Cindy a fairytale princess for the night. Libby snagged it up and weaved between multiple racks filled with skin tight animal print dresses.

Cindy had long since given up on finding a dress and was sitting on a chair near the entrance of the store. Libby came up to her with a smile on her face and a dress in her hands. "Let's go try this one on." Libby said excitedly.

Cindy agreed and followed her friend to the dressing room. Cindy took a long look at the dress hanging from the door now that it wasn't bunched up in Libby's hands. It wasn't the dress she wanted, it was much better.

The purple dress was strapless, and pleated through the top. The skirt was flowy from the waist down. Under the bust line to mid-thigh were small crystal studs that looked like diamonds.

Cindy put the dress on and knew instantly that this was it. Once she looked in the mirror, she could imagine herself with curls and a tiara, dancing with Jimmy, who would be wearing a tux and looking handsome as always.

Libby snapped her out of her day dream. "We have to get the accessories now, Cindy. Come on!"

Cindy carefully took the dress off, put it back on the hanger and walked out of the store with Libby. A new hope for Saturday filling her, Cindy smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

I am so sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. A lot of crazy things are happening in my life. I shall try to make things better now.

CH 12

Cindy arrived home exhausted. Her mother's car was not in the driveway and Cindy figured it was for the best. She was too tired to talk to her mother anyways.

Cindy took special care that her dress hung neatly in her closet and her silver accessories were neatly on her vanity before heading to her bed. She looked at the flowers and couldn't help but smile.

Jimmy's computer dinged.

"Location found" Vox's smooth voice chimed.

"YES!" Jimmy jumped up fist in air and did a small victory dance around his chair. "Just in time for the dance on Saturday too!" Jimmy looked at the clock. "Gotta Blast! Goddard, save data."

Goddard barked confirming he understood the instructions as Jimmy was off throughout the clubhouse.

Jimmy rushed around the small office area searching for a brush and a tie. He was going to video conference himself teaching a lesson to his professor and hope for the best. Tomorrow, Thursday, he would give a test.

Jimmy rushed out the door and headed to his car. He was not late, but he wanted to make sure that the class was set up for a demonstration on gas laws and that he would be able to use the computer for his video chat.

Cindy hummed the whole way to school. She was in a much better mood today than she was yesterday. Finding that dress really helped relax her mind.

Libby smiled at her friend's good mood. She had to admit it, Cindy in a good mood was better than Cindy any other time. She hoped her best friend would forgive her for what she had planned for tonight.

"Cindy, dont forget you are meeting Jimmy tonight at the clubhouse." Libby brought up, not sure how Cindy would react to the reminder.

"Oh thanks Libby. I had forgotten!" Cindy jotted a quick note in her agenda and waited for Libby to find a parking spot in the crowded school lot.

As the day progressed, Libby thought more and more about her plan. "I should not have just butted in. They were doing fine. This could end badly." Libby kicked herself mentally as she walked to her last class of the day.

Cindy was ready for her class with Jimmy today, even though she had a sinking feeling in her gut. She pushed it to the back of her head and listened intently as Jimmy lectured and demonstrated gas laws, the next unit they would learn. However, she was sad to learn that it would not be from him as his last day would be tomorrow.

"This means that he could possibly go to the dance with me on Saturday and not get into too much trouble." Cindy quietly thought out. She made a mental note to ask tonight when she was over at his place.

Jimmy looked up to see Cindy's focus not on the demonstration he knew he needed to call her out on this. "Ms. Vortex, please see me after class." Jimmy knew he was treading on dangerous grounds, but he wanted to speak with Cindy about paying attention in this unit.

This caused a few giggles from students sitting around Cindy and Cindy's face reddened.

Cindy couldn't imagine what he would want to talk to her about that couldn't wait until this evening but she nodded her head and forced herself back to watching the demo.

As the bell rang, Cindy sat back and gathered her materials slowly.

"Ms. Vortex, I am asking you to stay behind to discuss the events of the afternoon. I looked over and saw you were not paying attention. I feel that this unit could cause some problems if you do not stay focused." Jimmy tried his hardest to sound sincere and not upset Cindy any more than what he thought he may.

"Thank you, Mr. Neutron. I apologize for the interruption. I will try harder to stay focused on gas laws." Cindy had to force herself to not to laugh at the formality of this meeting. "Is there anything else, Mr. Neutron?"

Jimmy had just shut the computer down and looked over at her. He gently shook his head "No." and went back to the computer.

Cindy could hardly wait to talk to Libby over this. As she approached her locker, Betty was loudly complaining that she was going to have to wear the same dress that she wore last year because she couldn't find a dress that suited her fancy.

Cindy rolled her eyes and caught a note in her locker as it fell out from opening the door.

"Cin, went out with Sheen. See ya later! Libby"

Cindy sighed as she grabbed her backpack and needed materials for homework. She pulled out her phone and texted Jimmy.

"J, can I catch a ride home?" she shut her locker door and began walking towards the door.

"Sure" Jimmy responded quickly.

Cindy's heart skipped a beat and she hurried her steps to the door. Not wanting to seem too anxious, she slowed as she caught sight of Jimmy.

"Thanks Jimmy, I really appreciate it. And don't worry about calling me out in class today. I kind of deserved it." Cindy put her backpack in the back seat as she climbed into the front.

"Since you are here, do you want to catch a bite to eat before we talk? Not that I know what I am supposed to say, Libby just said you wanted to talk." Jimmy turned the key and drove out of the almost empty lot.

"Sure, Sam's ok?" Cindy suggested.

"Sam's sounds fine." Jimmy didn't say anything for the remainder of the drive.

When they arrived at Sam's Jimmy offered to pay for the meal. Cindy's heart again skipped a beat again. "Does this mean he wants to be more than friends? Usually the guy pays on a date, I think. Is this a date?" Cindy could not make her brain shut off enough to decide what to eat. Finally she just ordered a chicken basket with onion rings and a chocolate shake.

Jimmy and Cindy sat across from each other at a booth as they waited for their order to be called out.

"Jimmy, Libby told me that you wanted to speak with me tonight. I probably should have said something in the car." Cindy began as she took a bite from a chicken strip.

"So we're being set up?" Jimmy asked

"Appears like it." Cindy replied.

The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"Want to come over anyways?" Jimmy questioned.

"I suppose I could." Cindy responded almost too eagerly, making her blush at her own quickness.

Cindy and Jimmy finished their meals and waved good bye to Sam.

As they got closer to Jimmy's place, Cindy recognized Libby's car.

"That's strange." Cindy said out loud.

"What's that?" Jimmy replied curiously.

"Libby's car. What is she doing here? She said she went out with Sheen this afternoon." That sinking feeling came back Cindy ignored it again.

"Well, to be fair Cindy, you and I went out this afternoon too." Jimmy pointed out.

As Cindy slung her pack over her shoulders, she smiled and grabbed Jimmy's hand. The two walked to the clubhouse where Libby was waiting.

"Hey!" She called out in greeting.

"Hey yourself." Cindy said back. Suddenly embarrassed at having her best friend see her holding hands with her almost kind of sort of boyfriend.

Jimmy opened the clubhouse with the turn of a key and punched in a number sequence on the key box next to the door indicating he would be using the living room area and not the lab.

Cindy dropped her bag next to the couch and sat. She remembered the day they found this couch down the street at a yard sale and hauled it back to the club house begging Jimmy to let them put it in here for their own comfort as they planned or played.

Libby grabbed a chair and pulled it around too. Jimmy sat in an office chair.

Libby cleared her throat. "I suppose you figured out that I set you up by now. You two really are super smart." Libby began to ramble.

"Libby." Cindy said her name and brought the rambling to an end.

"Well I was planning on having you two hash it out. But I can see from the smiles and the hand holding that I was wrong and you must have worked out your feelings about the day Jimmy left on your own." Libby paused and observed the two.

Cindy's face was unreadable. Jimmy fidgeted in his chair.

"I thought we could start there. Before you can have a relationship, which is totally fine by everyone in R-Ville by the way, you need to be on the same page. It seems like you aren't even reading the same book." Libby stated.

Cindy snorted. "Says the one who is dating Ultra Lord Sheen. How long did it take you to realize that he was not as bad as you were making him seem?"

"That is not up for discussion right now." Libby clenched her teeth.

"Okay. So I left. Big deal. Everyone was fine with it." Jimmy interrupted the girls.

"Oh boy genius, not everyone." Cindy directed her fury to Jimmy.

"You said that I should go. So I did." Jimmy reminded her.

"It was horrible news. I reacted out of spite. I hated you for getting to leave this place!" Cindy stood and paced the room. "I wanted you to leave us alone. You were always causing such a fuss. Like with the pants or the aliens." She shook her head and sat back down on the couch. "I thought if I hurt you I could stop the hurt in me."

Jimmy looked at Cindy with new knowledge.

"So you told me to leave. Insulted me, wished me terrible things. Just to make yourself feel better about staying?" It was Jimmy's turn to yell, stand, and pace the room. "You wanted me gone so that you could be Miss perfect again. Something I took away from you in third grade. Am I right?"

"You couldn't be more incorrect, sir." Cindy said almost too quiet to hear. Tears ran down her face as she stood to leave. "I had cared about you for so long that I didn't realize it would end. You leaving this town left a hole in my heart, Jimmy. I loved you." Cindy grabbed her bag and slammed the clubhouse door as she left.

Jimmy looked at the shut door. He sat down on the sofa that Cindy had previously occupied. Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair. "I am an idiot."

"Jimmy you just need to learn more about social cues. You are great with science and math stuff but your social skills are kind of lacking." Libby patted his hand and left for Cindy's place.

"Goddard, I really messed up. Do you think she will think about going to our island on Saturday night now?" Jimmy asked the robotic dog.

Jimmy looked out the window of the clubhouse searching for some sign that Cindy was still around and he had not just blown it with the only person he had truly cared for.

Cindy sat on her bed leaning against the headboard, knees drawn to her chest and pillow in hand. "Libby you know I could kill you." She said trying to control the sobbing.

"You and I both know it needed to be done." Libby responded. "But you go ahead and cry. You deserve it."

"No, I really don't. He didn't know, Libby. He didn't know. All this time, he never once thought that I was shutting him out for a different purpose. I should not have..."

"If you finish that sentence with not have let him go without telling him how I feel, I will hit you. I TOLD you before he left to do that." Libby reminded her best friend.

"I know, Libby. You were always trying to get me to open up to him. I guess I thought things may be a little different this time. He is starting a career. We couldn't be together if I was finishing school and he was starting a career." Cindy said.

"I know, how about we look at hairstyles in this magazine I bought today?" Libby commented digging a magazine out of her backpack.

"Is that where you went this afternoon?" Cindy laughed.

"No, well yes. I did hang out with Sheen at the arcade for a little bit then remembered that it was Wednesday and the new "STYLE" magazine was out. I just HAD to have it. Look at this hairstyle!" Libby flipped the magazine open and shared a photo with Cindy.

Cindy relaxed and allowed herself to start looking and maybe picking out a style for Saturday. Not that she cared who saw here in her new attire anymore.


	13. Flashback

I have been neglecting my fans lately and I am so very sorry! You guys mean so much to my writing. I am able to spend time with my baby who is the best lil thing in the world! Now, I am sorry that I kept you waiting, hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Ch 13: Flashback

Neither Cindy nor Jimmy were able to get much sleep that night. Both tossing and turning, reliving the few hours prior.

Jimmy packed his car the next morning and prepared to leave for his last college visit before graduating from the University. Sure, he could have been a chemical engineer or some sort of high paid scientist, but he chose teacher, for her. Glancing up at the window he knew all too well, he sighed. As he got into his car and drove out of of the driveway, his heart was heavier than it had been the first time he left.

Cindy groggily got dressed and fiddled with her appearance. Being a rainy day, she did not do much with her hair. As she finished her routine, she hurried to the window as she heard a car, his car, starting. She didn't care if he was leaving. Cindy moved the curtain aside and watched as Jimmy pulled out of the drive and left. She wouldn't care that her heart was broken again. Feeling the tears well up inside, she grabbed her books and started her way towards the door.

Jimmy felt the rain, but wasn't phased by it. He didn't ask for the car to put the windows and the covering up, he just drove. His mind was miles and a year behind him.

The day was warm, he was with his friends and family gathered around a picnic table in the yard. He graduated a year earlier than them but felt their support showering him. Later today he would pack up most of his belongings and move into a dorm room at the University. So much would change now that he was leaving his companions. They had been through so much together.

Cindy sat quietly through all of her classes that day. She went from class to class like a zombie searching hopelessly for life. As the last bell of the day rang, Cindy grabbed her books and headed to her locker. She was beat by Libby.

"What gives, girl? You been walking around like some sort of..." Libby stopped herself, she understood the look in Cindy's eyes, she had been seeing it ever since Jimmy left for college.

"Just this morning. As I was headed out the door for school." Cindy said as she gazed upon the understanding on Libby's face.

Not a word was said the rest of the way home. Libby didn't even turn the radio on. Sheen and Carl were oblivious to Cindy's state of being, and content talking about the weekend. Sheen wanted to wear purple like Ultra Lord, and Carl was just happy that he was still included in his friends' lives. He didn't mind being the third or fifth wheel.

Cindy was too far in the past to think about the upcoming weekend.

"Go, leave us all, Nerd-tron! I'm sure they need some genius to screw up the school's laboratories with faulty experiments and inventions." The words stung even now, almost six months later.

Cindy let silent tears fall from her face and turned to the window to watch the rain come down.

Jimmy arrived at the parking lot and was relieved to have gotten out of the rain. He made his way up to the dorm. As he entered, he noticed all the extra people.

"Hey, sorry man. Didn't know when you would be back. I started this party, want some beer?"

Jimmy looked to his roommate. He should be angry with him for even considering partying, but instead, he nodded, took the cup handed to him, and drank.

"You need to leave us all alone Nerd-tron! I for one will be glad you are gone, and don't even care if you come back! In fact, you shouldn't. No one will miss you, after all." Jimmy couldn't get those words from his head.

As the party died down, Jimmy and his roommate had time to sit and talk.

"You look pretty down."

"Yea, I have a problem and I dont know how to fix it." Jimmy admitted.

This caused a laugh from his roommate. "You are like super smart and stuff and you cant solve a problem?"

"Its about a girl. I messed up." Jimmy flopped back onto his bed.

"I hear ya, man. Girls are messed up. What happened?"

Jimmy looked over to his roommate. He had never really opened up to anyone before, and he wanted Cindy back, so he figured he might as well start now. He began with the rivalry between them, and then moved on. "I left for college in May." He continued to tell him about the fight that they had right before he left. "This girl I liked, well she made it clear to me that she didn't want me there. That she wasn't going to miss me. Now she tells me that she did it because she wanted me to stay. I ruined it all! She said some hurtful things that day though."

Jimmy's roommate may be a jock, but he knew a thing or two. "Wow. Okay, so that's where you disappeared to. You went home to see her. First, you got to go back. You are a smart guy, you could finish the entire course catalog in like two weeks. Go after her dude. She really meant that she wanted you to stay. Girls speak weird languages."

Jimmy recalled that Libby had said something similar. "I need a plan. Something so awesome that she has to forgive me!" Jimmy grabbed his keys and phone and headed for the door. "Thanks dude, I owe ya!"

"Dont mention it, just go get her back."

Jimmy was in his car and back on his way to Retroville.

"Call Libby" He commanded his phone.

"This is Libby, what's happening?" Libby answered in a cheery voice.

"Libby, I need your help."

"Oh Jimmy you are in big trouble boy." Libby's mood vanished at hearing Jimmy's voice.

"I know. Thats why I need you." Jimmy quickly explained what he wanted to do. And a smile came over Libby's face.

"That is perfect! Im totally in."

Jimmy's vehicle pulled into his driveway shortly after dark. He dared to take a glance at Cindy's window. It was dark.

Jimmy clambered into bed and fell into a deep sleep. Tomorrow, he would have a lot of work to do.


	14. Plans begin

This chapter is short, my brain insisted that I chop it up and have the next one be longer and then there will be one more chapter after that. Keep up the reviews!

Ch 14

Libby woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, her talk with Jimmy the night before about a devious scheme had her going. She had a purpose and a drive today. She did feel bad about the way it needed to be done, yet she was happy to do her part in something that may get her best friend to stop being a lifeless zombie.

Jimmy met with Libby early in the next morning to pan out the details. There wasn't much more time to get this plan going.

Cindy didn't see Libby until lunch and even then, she was not as talkative as normal. Cindy felt as though Libby was acting weird, hiding something from her.

Libby rushed through lunch. She could tell Cindy was watching her closely and wanted to explain, but it would ruin everything and she couldn't risk that. Not for Jimmy, or for Cindy. She was the school gossip, so she knew that Betty would be in the southern girls bathroom-the furthest from any teachers' rooms to smoke halfway through lunch period. As she approached, a hint of guilt came over her. Cindy was her best friend, and to do this behind her back, was it right?

"Come on, Libby, just get it over with." She urged herself. As Libby opened the door, she saw exactly what she heard she would. Betty sitting more like lounging on the edge of the wall that stuck out, with the window open. A slight breeze tossing her hair behind her, cigarette in her fingers.

Libby cleared her throat to announce her presence. She and Jimmy had rehearsed this several times this morning, why was she so nervous now?

"Miss Betty Quinlin," Libby began.

Betty turned her head, finally paying mind to the intruder on her solitude.

"Mr. James Isaac Neutron requests the presence of your companionship this Saturday evening for the dance."

Betty sat straight up. She put out her cigarette and closed the window. She smiled as she got up, walked passed Libby and said, "Tell him I can't wait."

Libby breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad that is over with!"

She pulled out her cell phone and texted Jimmy. "Betty said yes."

A few seconds later her phone beeped with Jimmy's response. "Good."

The bell rang and Libby rushed to her next class.


	15. Chapter Im Sorry

AN: SO VERY SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG! But now I have this story and my brain wont shut up and my fingers wont stop typing!

Chapter 15: Im sorry

Cindy was dreading going to chemistry class today. She did not know if Jimmy would be there or not, but she didn't want to take any chances.

Grabbing all her things, she went to the nurse.

"Excuse me, but can I call home?" Cindy asked

"What seems to be troubling you?"

"Well, I seem to have left some of my medicine at home and I have a terrible headache." Cindy lied.

"Ah, I see. Miss Vortex, why don't you just lay here on the bed and see what some rest in the dark will do. Perhaps then you will be feeling ship shape." The nurse responded.

"Thank you. And could you tell my chemistry teacher that I won't be in for a while?" Cindy asked.

"But of course I can." The nurse took Cindy's things and set them on the table, turned out the lights and went into her office cubicle.

Cindy lay in the bed wondering what could be going on. Libby was acting weird, Jimmy kissed her, they were getting along, but things just stopped. "I was stupid to admit to Jimmy how I really felt." Sighing she closed her eyes and let herself relax.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Cindy was jolted from her sleep by the sound. Grabbing her things, she nodded a quick thanks to the nurse as she rushed out of the door.

Not needing to go to her locker for anything, she started to head home. Libby drove behind her, slowed the car down and pulled up alongside the curb, honked and let Cindy in.

"Libby, you hardly talked at lunch. Is something wrong?" Cindy asked.

"No way would something be wrong the day before the dance! Oh I have details for you! So it turns out that Betty plans on wearing the same dress she wore to the last dance! She is going to commit fashion suicide! People wont be looking to her for advice any longer." Libby looked over at Cindy who was not amused at her gossip. "What gives?"

Cindy looked at her best friend and knew something was wrong, but she knew that Libby would not keep a secret unless it was important. "If you were going to tell me, I guess it wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?"

Libby looked shocked, as she pulled into her friend's driveway, she sighed. "Here's the down low. I want to tell you but I cant. I swore by all parties involved that I wouldn't tell a soul. And you know me." Libby reached over to comfort Cindy by patting her leg. "Now, go have fun before we get all dolled up tomorrow! And don't even think about it. Things are going to be great."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Libby!" Cindy waved and got out of the car. She started walking up the landing to the doorstep when she saw something glinting on the door handle. Quickening her steps, she grabbed the object. It was a necklace.

"Cindy, we left on bad terms. I wish I could make things up to you. –Jimmy PS I made this myself from melted gold."

Cindy took the delicate object in her hands and smiled. Things were starting to look up. As she turned to close the door behind her, she saw Jimmy's car back in his driveway. "Odd, I saw him leave." Shrugging to herself, she bounced up her stairwell to her room. When she got there, there were rose petals on the bed and all over the floor. Gasping she slowly walked in and examined every bit of the scene. On the middle of her bed, spelled out in petals, was the word "DANCE?" There was also another note to her.

"Cindy, me again. I wanted to let you know that I am sorry about things and want to make it up to you. Will you dance with me? –Jimmy"

Cindy took out her phone and snapped pictures of everything, not able to get her fingers to text fast enough. Libby called only a few seconds after the text was sent. "He did what now?" Libby was surprised to hear this herself. She had no idea Jimmy would do any of this. "Don't touch anything, I am coming over! I shouldn't have left in the first place, this is juicy stuff!"

Cindy smiled at her friend's wording of the situation. "Libby, should I call him?" Cindy inquired.

"How about, NO WAY girlfriend! Leave him guessing! You have the upper hand now. He wants you to call him." Libby sped the whole way to Cindy's place. As she got into Cindy's room she gasped. "This is so romantic. Like out of a movie or something. I mean for real, who wouldn't die for a guy to do this to their room secretly?"

"Very funny, Libby. Sheen does romantic things for you all the time, doesn't he?" Cindy plopped down on the floor not wanting to mess any part of this up.

"All the time girl, all the time. He writes me silly songs and poems. Really its not much different from when we weren't together." Libby responded laying herself down on the floor next to Cindy.

"This just doesn't seem real. Its like a fairy tale." Cindy fiddled with the necklace in her hands.

"Let me see that thing." Libby ooohed and ahed at Cindy's new necklace. "He made this?"

Cindy gave her the note that was attached with it. "That's what it says."

"Does it say anything else? Like a secret that you aren't telling me?" Libby cocked an eyebrow at Cindy. Not sure how to take this giddy mood.

"What secret could there possibly be, Libby? Everything is here on this paper." Cindy turned the paper over in her hands to prove to Libby.

"That's not what I'm talking about, Cin. You look like you have lost your mind about this. You are way too happy. I don't want you hurting again."

"Libby, do you know something that I don't?" Cindy came down off her lovesick high and looked at Libby.

"Well, I really didn't want to say this. I overheard Betty in the bathroom. She is going to the dance with Jimmy." Libby couldn't look at Cindy. She almost wished she wasn't part of this plan.

"Why. Why the necklace and the flower petals then? Why?" Cindy tossed the petals off of her bed, and threw the notes in the garbage container on the side of her desk. Trying her best to hold back tears that were threatening to come out, she slumped onto her bed.

"'I'm so sorry, Cin. I just didn't want you to get hurt." Libby whispered as she walked out of Cindy's room and to her car.

As she was driving home, Libby text Jimmy. "She thinks you are going with Betty, and that you are doing this as a prank. I don't know if I can keep watching her get hurt, Jimmy."

"I know, and I promise that I am grateful to you for your help. Please just enjoy the dance for us?" was Jimmy's response.

"Cindy is going to that dance. And you are going to pick up the pieces." Libby text back.

"Actually, I changed the plan a little." Jimmy sent in response.

"What!?" Libby practically screamed. She couldn't believe what she had just read. She pulled over to the side of the road and called Jimmy. "Yo, the plan was for you to pick up the pieces at the dance after Betty trampled all over her, and now you are changing it? I need to know these things so that I know how to react when things happen a certain way or I cant keep helping you out, man!"

"Libby, Im sorry. This is what I had planned initially, yes. As time progressed, things changed."

"What things changed, Jimmy?" Libby demanded.

"I found the island."

Libby went silent.

"Are you following me, Libby?" Jimmy asked almost panicked.

"I'm still here. I'm just not sure I heard you correctly. You found the island? The island that you guys were stranded on for a few days? The island in the middle of nowhere? The island Cindy couldn't shut up about for months? That island?"

"That would be it. My plan is this." Jimmy explained his new plan to Libby.

"Of course I will help! This is going to be great! I cannot wait for tomorrow!" Libby squealed with delight and finished the drive home as soon as she hung up with Jimmy.

"Goddard. I need to find a tuxedo. One that is not old, one that will say, 'I am serious.'"

"Bark" Goddard took off in search of somewhere to get a tux so last minute.

"Cindy, knock knock!" Mrs. Vortex called the next morning as she opened her daughter's door. "Time to get up and get ready for the big dance tonight. I took the whole day off. I can do your hair or we can go get it done. I can help you do everything." As she walked in she noticed all the petals on the floor. "What happened here?" She asked.

"Mom, it was a disaster." Cindy sobbed as she hugged her mother and told her about the previous nights events.

"I think you should still go and have fun. For you."

"You're right, mom. I should do this. For me. Not for anyone else. Thanks."

"Now, about your hair, make up, and nails did you have something in mind?"

"No, mom. I think you should do it. This is my dress, and this is the necklace I am wearing."

"They are so beautiful sweet heart. Let me just get my stuff and we will head to the mall."

"Yea. Okay mom."

Cindy checked her phone when her mom left. No messages. Sighing she put on a smile and decided it was time to show Jimmy how much he was missing out on.

Cindy and her mother started at the nail salon. It was surprisingly fun to have a mother daughter outing. To her surprise though, her mother had already scheduled these appointments for her.

"How did you know?"

"I'm your mother. I knew you wouldn't want just me to mess up a night that you could remember forever."

"Thanks mom." Cindy smiled for real feeling better than she had in days.

"Are you hungry? It is almost lunch time. We could stop and eat something before we get your hair done." Cindy's mother asked.

"That sounds great, mom."

Cindy followed her mother into the food court and picked Chinese food. As the two sat and ate mostly in silence, Mrs. Neutron came along and gushed about how cute Cindy was.

"Thank you, Mrs. Neutron. I don't think I did anything differently today. I did just get my nails done though."

"Yes, but you are growing up into such a beautiful young woman. If you ever need anything, just call me. Good to see both of you again." She waved and off she went.

"That woman is so nice." Mrs. Vortex commented.

"Yes. She always has been." Cindy finished up her meal and tossed her drink and trash in the receptacle behind her as they picked up and headed off to get her hair done.


	16. Chapter The End

I had had this written for some time, but as I go back and read it, I want to add things here and there and then it just blew up in my face and I was writing an extra chapter, so this may or may not be the last of this story! I want to thank you all for sticking with me to the end here. It probably was not easy, but I am so glad you are still following this story.

Chapter: The End

Cindy walked down the stairs at her house. She was not sure that she liked being all made up. It wasn't as comfortable as she thought. The hair, the make up, the nails. Just everything, really.

"Girl you look so beautiful!"Libby exclaimed as she came into view of everyone.

"Thanks." Cindy replied sheepishly.

"Cool, your purple looks kind of like Ultra Lord's purple. Except its not because Ultra Lord purple Is just a shade darker and doesn't sparkle like that."

"Not everyone needs to hear about Ultra Lord purple, Sheen!" Libby chidded.

"Its okay, Libbs. It helps me relax some." Cindy said, coming to Sheen's rescue.

"Cindy, can we dance once when we get there? Since you are all dressed up nice and its a dance." Carl started rambling when he was nervous, but Cindy appreciated him for that.

"Of course we can, Carl! I would love to dance with you!" Cindy was feeling better now that she was around her friends, but she was anxious about one person, Jimmy. Would he go with Betty like she claimed? Is he already there? What happens now?

"Cindy, one picture before you leave. You look so beautiful, and so very grown up." Mrs. Vortex wiped a tear from her eye as she snapped a photo of the group. "Have fun kids!" She waved from the porch as they all hoped in Libby's car and headed to the dance. Cindy was still thinking about Jimmy.

As the group arrived, they could see the flashing colors from the parking lot. They could feel and hear the music. Beckoning them to come in and have the time of their lives.

"Guys, you go ahead. I need to catch my breath." Cindy had second thoughts about this.

Libby looked at her best friend, then to the rest of their group. "Go on boys. Scout it out. Get us a good table, get us some punch. I will stay with Cin."

The boys, being clueless about what was going on took Libby's word and headed for the door.

"Cindy, you cannot just sit in the parking lot the whole time. You need to get out of this slump. Show that "Miss High and Mighty" that she doesn't rule over you. You can do this." Libby hugged Cindy tight and looked around for some sign of Jimmy. When she didnt see anything, she let Cindy go.

"Thanks, Libby. You are the best. Lets go have a good night!" Cindy smiled and skipped to the door with Libby by her side.

When they arrived inside, they saw the boys already drinking punch and having a great time talking about something.

Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl spent the first few minutes getting the feel of the dance. Then off Sheen went Libby in tow, to show off his "moves."

Cindy and Carl sat at the table and laughed at their friends making fools of themselves. "Cindy, would you like to dance?" Carl asked.

Cindy smiled, got up and joined her friends on the dance floor. She was having such a good time dancing to the music that she didnt see Betty Quinlinn come in.

Betty wore the same dress that she had the year before, making her look like Tinkerbell had a wardrobe malfunction.

Betty walked her way through the crowd looking for Cindy. When she found her, she smiled.

"I see you came after all, teacher's pet." She wanted a fight.

The music stopped and the crowd listened to every word that was said from here after.

"I dont know what you are talking about, just go ruin someone else's night, Betty." Cindy balled her hands.

"You don't? We all know how in love you are with Jimmy. It is no coincidence that you started passing class when he came back to town. Its just a shame that he asked me to go to the dance and not you. Wonder why that would be?"

Libby knew what was going to happen and she didnt like having to keep quiet. She was fidgeting with her jewelry to keep from saying something.

"You think you have everyone wrapped around your little finger and because I am not, you try everything you can to take me out of the perfect picture you are painting in your twisted mind, Betty. I want nothing to do with it. You cannot control me." Cindy did not want this to ruin her night, but it looked like she was not going to have a choice but to fight Betty.

"That's exactly right, Cindy. I stole Jimmy away from you and you don't know how to manage so you have to play victim even though he loves me more." Betty looked around smugly.

Libby saw the look in her friend's eyes and knew that a fight was coming. "Cindy, lets just go get some punch and deal with this all later, like when we aren't on school grounds."

"Llibby, did you hear what she was saying though?" Cindy shouted.

"It's true." The crowd gasped and parted as Jimmy walked through the doors. "I asked Betty to come to the dance tonight. I'm sorry, Cindy." Jimmy looked at Cindy and then to his friends. "Isnt there supposed to be a dance going on?" He took Betty by the arms and began to waltz.

The music started back up and slowly the crowd dispersed.

"Can you believe that? Since when can Jimmy waltz anyways? He never danced when we all came together in past years." Cindy stomped her way back to the table they claimed as theirs. She sat in one of the chairs and fought to be brave. She would not allow Jimmy to see how hurt she was. She would not allow Betty to win.

Libby knew that this was not far from being over. She knew her part. "Sheen, can you excuse me for a bit?" Libby went outside and prepped herself. She dialed Betty's number from Cindy's cell phone.

As Betty and Jimmy danced, Jimmy fought the urge to look at Cindy. He knew he was hurting her and he felt terrible. He knew that soon, a text from Libby would be coming in.

Betty reached into her top and took out her phone. "Jimmy, look, its from Cindy." She opened the text and read it.

"Watch your back if you know what is good for you, Betty."

"That little dance wrecker!" Betty put her phone back and marched herself over to Cindy. "You!" she shouted and pointed. "You sent me that message! Well, here, how is this for watching my back?" Betty turned to Jimmy and kissed him.

Libby entered the gym in time to see the kiss. "That was so not part of the plan." She quickly returned to the table, putting the cell phone into Cindy's purse and looked on with surprise.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Betty. I have been here this whole time watching you dance terribly with someone who is a backstabbing, lying, big headed freak."

"So you didn't send me this text?" Betty asked whipping her phone out once again.

"If I did that, my phone wouldn't still be in my purse." Cindy defended herself.

"I never saw Cindy take her phone out." Carl said defending his friend.

"Oh can it. No one asked your opinion." Betty snapped.

"Here is my phone, Betty. You can see that I..." Cindy stopped mid sentence. Her most recent text was to Betty.

"See, she did send it!" Betty shouted again.

"But I swear I never touched my phone. This has to be some sort of a prank. Jimmy, you know I wouldn't. Where is Jimmy anyways?" Cindy looked around puzzled.

"No one cares. The point is, I win and you are a sore loser." Betty smugly looked over the group as a ruler looks over their people.

"You know something, Betty? I don't care any longer. You can have Jimmy if that is really what you want. You can control the student population with fear and lies, but you cannot control me." Cindy balled her hand into a fist and punched Betty. "Guess I am going home, guys." Cindy gathered her things and headed towards the doors.

"Hey, Cindy, wait. We will come with you." Libby motioned to Carl and Sheen.

"No, this dance must go on! I will make sure of it, my beautiful Libby." Sheen announced as he struck a superhero pose.

The two girls began to giggle.

Carl looked at Sheen and to the girls. "I'll keep him in order."

Libby and Cindy walked out the doors.

"Here we are!" Libby exclaimed.

"Libby, this is not your car. This is Jimmy's."

"And I have orders to take you to him." Libby said maniacally.

"What did you just say?!" Cindy shouted.

"Next stop, Jimmy Neutron." Libby pressed a button and they were off.

"Think Jimmy, think." Jimmy paced the small beach on the island that he and Cindy inhabited so many years ago. "I really screwed this up. I need to think hard." Jimmy scrambled around the beach finding anything he could to light a fire as it was getting darker out. "I need to find a way to make her believe me. Too late." Jimmy sighed he may never get a chance to tell Cindy how he felt as Cindy and Libby were coming into view and fast. "I'll be left with her memory and be alone forever."

The night was clear and the stars were shining brightly. Cindy didn't know where they were headed or why Libby had to take her there, but she knew that it was getting darker out. As it was the dance started an hour ago, at 7 pm so it had to be dropping in temperature. As Cindy looked out the hover car window, she saw nothing but ocean and the reflection of the sky. Looking out the windshield, she saw a small fire.

She sat straight up in her seat. "Libby, that's..."

Libby smiled. "Yes, Cindy. It is. I am glad you remember it, because all I remember is big spiders and one whole month of secret smiles that you wouldn't tell me the meaning of."

Cindy's eyes began to water as she saw Jimmy sitting on a log by the fire on the beach. Their beach.

The hover car touched down and Jimmy looked up. Cindy looked beautiful in her purple dress, her hair up in curls with glitter sparkling through it. Jimmy recognized the pearl necklace instantly. His heart melted as tears began to flow freely.

Cindy walked towards Jimmy and noticed he was crying. She looked at Libby, who stood in the door of the hover car. "Cindy, we need to explain something to you." Cindy looked back at her best friend.

Cindy agreed to listen as Jimmy and Libby explained everything that was done tonight at the dance was to get her here, on this island.

"Libby, you kept this from me? I can't believe it!" Cindy was angry at them both but knew it was mainly her fault for letting Jimmy go away last year. "And you, Jimmy. You with your romantic necklace of gold and the flower petals asking me to go to the dance then setting me up and coming to see Betty instead!"

Jimmy hung his head in shame. "You are right and you should be angry with me, Cindy." He pulled her close to his body and wiped at the few tears that had fallen from her eyes. "But I didn't ask you to go to the dance. I asked you to dance." He began waltzing with Cindy around the fire as soft music played from somewhere Cindy didn't want to look to find out where.

Cindy felt like she was in a dream. She felt so safe and warm in Jimmy's arms here on their island.

Jimmy stopped dancing with Cindy to reach into his coat and pull out a small tiara. "Cindy, I wanted to go to the dance with you tonight. I wanted to give you this to make you feel more like the princess you are to me. I know I did so much wrong tonight and you may never forgive me or want to be around me again, but I need to tell you, just how much I love you."

As Jimmy placed the tiara on Cindy's head, it was her turn to surprise him. She leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"I never stopped loving you. I am glad that you came back."

As Jimmy and Cindy looked lovingly into each others gaze, Libby sobbed at the beauty of her friends finally letting everything go.

"This is so beautiful and all, but I didn't get dressed up to watch you two make up, you know?"

Jimmy laughed, put out the fire and drove them back to Retroville.

"I punched Betty before I left." Cindy confessed.

"I'm sure some of the teachers will be proud." Jimmy said a smirk on his face.

"I'm scared, Jimmy." Cindy looked at Jimmy.

"Not to worry. I'll help you. After all, you did ask me for my help."

Cindy smiled and giggled as the two walked back into the school gym.


End file.
